


G.E.T.

by KuroHitsuji, Lisya_Storm, Star_Gazer51



Series: GET Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Agents, Comedy, Fluff, Gen, School Life, Slice of Life, Slight Action, Students, Superpowers, slight angst, superhumans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroHitsuji/pseuds/KuroHitsuji, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisya_Storm/pseuds/Lisya_Storm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Gazer51/pseuds/Star_Gazer51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enter the Tower, a school for superpower gifted individuals as they journey through friendship, betrayals, dangers, and more. </p><p>Book 1<br/>Find out what happens when you put one lawful good guy, one neautral good girl, and one chaotic neautral guy in the same class. Read as they try to find out more about each other, survive their cruel and unusual professors, get along with other people, and more</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Omen

**Author's Note:**

> A collaboration novel with KHaddiction101 and Star_Gazer51
> 
> Where in superhumans are a thing and this is written in an rp style and edited to fit chaptered reading style, enjoy!

Prologue: Omen

It started a long time ago . . . 

War. Chaos. Destruction. 

All because of one man who wanted power. He craved power above all and at last he had it in his grasp.   
Unfortunately for him, a small group of people defied him. Those people fought against him and his army. Lives were lost, blood was shed, and all for a common purpose. 

Peace.


	2. Chapter 1: School Mockery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three protagonists meet and shenanigans ensue

Chapter 1: School Mockery

"Eomma, oneul naleul jikyeo. " (1) A brimstone blonde haired boy said as he looked out from the airplane window, staring out at the morning sky watching the sunrise. A stewardess greets this guy with bright blonde hair. 

"Is everything alright sir?" the stewardess asked. 

"Yes, everything is fine." He said as the sunlight shines on his bright blonde hair. 

"We should be landing soon. May I get you anything ?" the stewardess asked. 

He looks up at her with his pool blue eyes, 'it's enough to drown me' the stewardess thought. 

"No, nothing. " he said as he smiled at her. He noticed her name tag. "Kira, what a nice name, thank you for your concern Kira." he said to the stewardess giving her one more smile before staring out at the window again. 

The stewardess leaves him to his thoughts. 

Today is a big day for him, he wondered how things will go and what kind of people he would meet. 

He softly holds the crystal pendant around his neck and thinks 'Eomma, nan dangsin-i nawa hamkke oneul yeogi iss-eoss-eumyeon' (2) 

The plane landed and he got out to find a car ready to take him to his first day of school

\---

In the dim room of her dorm, a black haired fourteen year old girl, who had a streak of blue and silver on the right side of her head, was sleeping soundly. That was until she was woken up by the sound of her alarm clock. Mumbling she searched for the infernal device. When she felt it she immediately threw it in the direction of a wall, ending the annoying clock's life.

Right as she was about to fall asleep, she was once again disturbed by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"C'mon kit you need to start getting ready!" A voice, her aunt came from the other side of the door.

Ignoring her aunt, the girl went back to sleep. An hour later another alarm clock started to sound, a precaution place by her aunt. 

Groaning the girl tried to find the clock, hoping to get back to sleep. Suddenly, she realized that today was the first day of school. Glancing at the clock with silver blue eyes blown wide with surprise, she almost had a panic attack after realizing that she only had 30 minutes left before the orientation starts. After calming herself down she rushed to find her uniform and headed to the bathroom for a quick 15 minute shower.

Deciding to skip breakfast she headed straight for the orientation. 'Hopefully, I won't go hungry later.'

\---

A mushroom brown haired boy was avidly concentrating on his kill count as he managed to kill another of his enemy forces. His golden brown eyes glanced casually at the clock located at the bottom right of his computer screen and he sighed. It’s way past time for the school orientation that he should be attending, his magnificently awesome (not really) uncle had decided to enroll him into some militaristic school about teaching him how to fight for the cause of the kingdom blah blah nationalistic crap. Glancing back to his kill count and his teammates’ messages, he decided one more game won’t hurt and besides he dislikes going to this school anyways, might as well put on a bad impression. 

After about three more wins he decided to quit and typed in his message, automatically logging out after reading his best mate in the gaming community’s good luck message for him. He scoffed as he casually removed his shirt from last night, having played all night, he’s extra cranky this morning and would rather have things move along so he could get back home and sleep the few hours so he can get back to playing again soon.

Thankfully the school didn’t have much in way of a uniform, he preferred to keep everything as less layered as possible, hating restrictive clothing and the heat. So he buttoned up his shirt halfway, his feather pendant just slightly peeking from under his shirt and wore his boots leaving the laces untied as he’s too lazy to do it properly then he took his school issued jacket from the closet and casually slammed it closed. 

"Oh noooo, I'll be late for school... such a big deal..." He grumbles all sarcastically as he buttons up his shirt. He hastily grabs his keys and sling his jacket over his shoulder and leaves his room. Casually and ever slowly he trudged down the stairs one by ever awful step, his typical bored and apathetic poker face on as he headed for the door to leave for school.

"Bye grand-mère, be back later!" (3) He hollers over his shoulder with a casual wave of disinterest and gets a soft "Bye!" in response along with a giggle from his grandma. Shivering at what could possibly be another new victim to his grandma’s schemes, he decides to erase all thoughts about his grand-mère and starts walking on in the direction of his new school.

\---

A car pulls up in front of the school gates. 

"Please drop me off here." The brimstone blonde haired boy with pool blue eyes said to the driver finishing the last of his turkey avocado sandwich. 

The driver rushes out of the car to open the back door. 

The blonde boy stepped out of the car, bag slung around his shoulders as he looked at the school

"I shall call and tell madame that you have arrived safely to school." The driver said.

"Yes, thank you James." He said as he made his way into the school.

\---

A pair of silvery blue eyes were glaring at the clock willing time to go faster. The girl knew it wasn't going to work, but she couldn't help it.

"Honestly, why did I have to skip breakfast AND forget to bring a snack?" She grumbled as she walked through the halls hoping to find her way to the stadium

After finding the stadium, she took a seat and decided to grab her sketch pad hoping to distract herself from her hunger. 'Hopefully, the orientation won't be too eventful.'

\---

The brown haired boy yawned as he casually walked along the streets, no pressure at all and no care given to his ridiculous tardiness. He just adopted an apathetic expression and continued forward, he didn't even bring anything to school, assuming that he'd just fail everything and decide to go to that university that he's always wanted to go to. When he saw that he was nearing the building though, his eyebrow quirked.

"Huh, pretty tall building... big compound too... not bad... I guess." He shrugged and casually entered the premises, but an alarm resounded throughout the campus when he did. "Oh... that can't be good."

Immediately, guards in black came towards him and in a panic he didn't expect he just ran away in a random direction. "What the heck!"

He could have sworn that he could hear a mad cackle from a far distance though.

\---

Not expecting the alarm, the black haired girl jumped and fell from her chair. 

"Hey, miss are you alright?" One of her classmates asked, a blonde haired boy with the tips of his hair dyed and pool blue eyes was offering her his hand to help her stand.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks..." She trailed off not knowing his name and took his help, standing with ease.

"I'm Gabriel, c'mon I think someone’s being chased by the guards." The guy, Gabriel replied.

"What? Oh I need to get that on film." Elise replied. " I'm Elise by the way." She added as she grabbed her phone to film the scene of a brown haired boy suddenly bursting through the doors and making a giant leap from the railings. Trying and failing to stop her laughs as they watched the scene of the boy being chased by the guards round and round the stadium they’re all in. 'Hopefully, no one will remember that I fell from my chair. Although, I did make a new friend... I think.'

\---

The brown haired boy could feel his legs wobble, his endurance not lasting as much anymore and making an abrupt detour, hoping it would help him in his feat, he burst through two giant double doors and propelled himself to jump from the railings of what seemed like a stadium.

Unfazed the three guards did the same and now he’s being chased around the stadium by them. His situation having not been improved at all. He grunted at the onlookers laughing at him. "Why must I..."

Suddenly a man appeared out of nowhere and made a stop motion. The golden brown eyed boy in his surprise, immediately made for a break but managed to topple over and fall on his face. His sudden stop has also made the three guards chasing after him try to stop but their momentum was too strong that they all collapsed on top of him instead, making a giant pile of human bodies.

"Ahahaha, I knew it was you who's making such a great big chaos! And it's only been five minutes in! Crazy entrance, mein Neffe!" (4) A man having short cropped black hair and a single braid on his left fringe with a playful smirk and a crazy glint in his golden brown eyes exclaimed.

The similarly golden brown eyed boy tried to push his way out of the human body pile but only managed to free his head, grunting in effort he glared at the man with pure venom. "You batard oncle... this is all your fault!" (5) He hissed at his uncle, very much like a cat would.

His uncle only cackled evilly at his unfortunate state. "Your fault for being so tardy, dear beloved Terell!~" He poked out his tongue childishly with a wink. Then straightened up with a charming smile. "Okay, since every student is now officially in campus, we can now start the initiation exam!" He snapped his fingers and the profs began ushering the students to take their seats on the chairs propped up in front of a wooden makeshift stage.

"I swear, I knew I should have eaten breakfast and ignored the fact that I was going to be late" Elise grumbled as her stomach growled for the third time that day.

Gabriel glances at her and takes a box of Toppo out of his bag. He smiles as he hands the box to her.

"Oh, thanks. Are you sure though?" Elise asked trying not to sound rude as she did not want to seem ungrateful.

Still smiling, Gabriel insists and puts the box in her hand. Once he hands it to her, he goes through his bag again and brings out another box, this time a matcha pocky and shows it to her.

"Oh... Thanks! Gabie!" Elise said grateful for the snack. "Oops, sorry. Are you okay with nicknames?" She said after a short pause realizing that she hadn't even asked if she could give him a nickname. Granted she wouldn't care if it was someone else, but he was nice enough to give her his snack.

Hesitant, he smiles and nods while saying "Sure, why not"

Elise smiled happy that she made a new friend.

\---

Terell sighed when he was finally free from being the guard's bedding and dusted off his clothes, he was then accosted by his uncle and dragged all the way towards the mass of people taking their seats on plastic chairs. He scoffed all the way there, being unwilling in this foul play and knew that he wouldn't be able to get out of this school as easy as he thought he could, not with a pushy uncle for a headmaster.

When everyone had assembled and his uncle left him to stand among his peers, he took a look around him and saw that there's quite a few superhuman kids than he expected. Being a government funded school, he thought it would be a little bit more than just thirty or so students.

'Then again... this is sort of a militaristic school, who'd want to get shot at as a job? Definitely not me.’ He glared at his uncle as he thought this. Said man was headed towards the stage propped up right in the middle and took the microphone from it's stand with an evil grin. 'Oh that can't be good...'

"YO!" His uncle shouted into the mic and he winced along with everyone. His poker face cracking with a slight twitch of his brow in annoyance.

"My name is Henry Villeneuve and I am your headmaster! Now the initiation exam goes a little like this, Feli will call each student by alphabetical order and you will stand here and perform to us what powers you have then we will decide which type of superhuman you are and which classes you shall take! Easy right?! Okay then, on with the shooow!" He threw the mic over his shoulder nonchalantly and a woman with bright red hair tied in a side ponytail with malachite green eyes managed to catch it easily... then she whacked him on the head with it.

"Stop throwing things around, you dweeb!" Then she composed herself and smiled bright and energetic for everyone to see. "Hey, everyone! My name is Felisa Cavallo, your deputy headmaster! Now then, on to the first student!"

After a few students...

"Emilya Elise Lightheart!"

Elise stepped on to the stage unsure of what to do. "Um can I ask for a volunteer or something?" She asked the audience hoping that she could have someone help her demonstrate her power.

Felisa smiled and nodded. "Sure it's ok, everything and anything goes, as long as you don't plan on killing anyone." Here she gave Henry an evil side eye glare. which caused the man to stutter with a squawk. "Hey!"

'Ahhh, hmm.. What to do?... Oh! I got it!' Elise thought as she turned to the audience once again asking for a volunteer. To her relief, a brunette student volunteered. To her relief, a brunette student volunteered. "I'm Elena." The brunette, now Elena said. "Oh thank you Elena. Would you mind showing me what you can do?" Elise asked her volunteer. The brunette shrugged and concentrated on her surroundings. At first nothing happened but slowly the wind started to pick up, small crystals of ice and fire started forming, and flowers grew around her. 'Ahh an elemental manipulator then Elise thought. As the brunette ended her performance, Elise hoped that she would be able to pull it off. She concentrated on the surroundings hoping to emulate her volunteers performance, and to her relief her lessons on fire manipulation paid off. 

'I might just keep this ability.' She thought as she ended her performance. Thanking her volunteer as they left the stage.'Thanks Shiro-nee for those lessons.' She thought remembering her old friend

Henry smirked, giving a small furtive glance to the side where a woman with auburn brown hair and green eyes sat beside him, he sent her a small flirtatious wink. "Toldja she'd do just fine, and you were worrying needlessly! Psh. I should be more worried for my idiot of a nephew rather than you for your niece. Unlike Elise, he's a dumb little egg tart."

Nat sighed and replied "I'm just worried cause this is the first time I let my little cub go to school. I don't know if she'll be able to adjust accordingly"

Henry chuckled and patted Nat's shoulder. "Don't worry, she's made of stronger stuff, am sure she can handle it! Let's continue watching the program." Henry turned back to watching Feli call out another student.

Feli smiled at Elise and her partner and wrote down their correspondent type. "Next!"

After a few more students...

"Gabriel Ravenwood!"

Gabriel walked up to the stage, looked at the crowd, and bowed. He closed his eyes as he kissed the crystal pendant around his neck. Slowly he turned into a clear crystal figure from head to toe, then he proceeded to morph his hand into a crystal shard. As he kneeled down black stripes appeared over his form;slowly he turned into a tiger and walked around the stage scouting the audience for his next muse. He saw a boy his age who had short brown hair and golden brown eyes He looked bored, so Gabriel decided to turn into him. 

"Hmm, cute, but I wonder what else he can do" Elise muttered thinking of how his abilities can be useful for future pranks. 

Everyone else looked at Terell in surprise, but he only shrugged in response. 'Not that I care, can we just get this moving already?' He thought with a slight trickle of frustration, wanting to just go home as soon as possible to his games.

Done with his performance, Gabriel morphed back to himself, bowed and left the stage.

Feli smiles down at the youth and listed him accordingly, then proceeds to call out the next few students. 

When they proceeded with the S, Terell knew he was next so he just sighed and tried to find something that he could create, but as usual, he came up blank. Frustrated he only grumbled to himself when his name was finally called.

"Terell Zoé Villeneuve!" Henry grinned evilly and began to cackle, knowing that his awfully unimaginative nephew will fail so badly, it's just pitifully hilarious.

Terell glared at the cackling figure of his uncle and scoffed, looking down at his palm as he stands in front of everyone...

"Uh... here." He summoned a lackluster, off colored, wilting flower from the ground. He stared down at it in pure apathy, not really caring that it came out worse for wear but...

He peeked to the side and saw his uncle burst out into manic giggles. Heck even some of the professors are holding in their laughter at his pathetic attempt at creation. That is the moment he has lost all hope for humanity, well superhumanity.

Giving his examiner a bored and daring look, he waited to be sorted so he could leave.

Feli didn't know what to think of this one, whether she should laugh or pat the boy on the shoulder for encouragement or... something...

"Uhm... you're done, you can go now." Is all she could say and she watched as the poor pathetic boy walked down the stairs in a calm and aloof manner, despite his ridiculous failure.

Henry nudged Nat with his elbow in between fits of giggles. "I toldja so! He's just a can of ridicule waiting to be opened!"

"As much as I agree with you Henry. You really should be a bit nicer to your little nephy.” Nat replied while trying to suppress her giggles.

In the audience Elise, who was trying to suppress her laughs, only facepalmed at Terell's lack of motivation. Although, she was also wondering if he was going to be fine.

Meanwhile, Gabriel looked at Terell as he walked off stage, feeling a little sorry for him as the crowd giggled, and murmured. It bothered him in a way.

Feli shushed everyone so they could get back to finishing the exam, she then called out the next few students until the last one was finished. She handed her notes to Henry who took them with a smirk and approached the mic stand once again. "Whelp! That's it, so I'll call your names and your results then please proceed to the room assigned to you.~"

After a few students...

"Emilya Elise Lightheart, Manipulation Trainer Kim Haneul, go to room 113."

Then a few more...

"Gabriel Ravenwood, Manipulation Trainer Kim Haneul, go to room 113."

And again a few more students...

"Pfft, ehem. Terell Zoé Villeneuve, Manipulation Trainer Kim Haneul, go to room 113. Pft... ehem."

After the last batch of kids were sorted away, Henry handed back the scroll to Feli. "Good luck kids and have a nice life!" She snapped her fingers and the crowd began to disperse.

Terell sighed and gave his uncle one last glare before he followed the crowd to room 113 with his ever present bored and apathetic look. 'I hope I flunk so bad that they expel me.'

"Hey! Gabie I guess you'll be stuck with me for a little longer." Elise told her new friend, happy that they had the same class.

Still not used to the nickname Elise gave him he responds with "Elise right, may I call you Eli?"

"Yeah, sure! I don't mind." Elise replied as they made their way to class.

He smiled at her and said "Pleased to make your acquaintance".

Terell not looking where he's going due to utter frustration of the embarrassment before, bumped into a girl with the mimicry powers. "Oh... sorry..." Then he just stumbled inside the classroom and headed for the back seats.

'... weird. Hope he's alright though' Elise thought as she entered the room. Not really minding the fact that someone bumped into her.

Hoping to sit near a window she took the seat in front of the the guy who bumped into her. "You don't mind sitting near a window, do you?" She asked Gabriel.

"I actually prefer it." Gabriel answered. He took the seat in front of Eli and watched as their other classmates came in and seated themselves.

A petite woman with long silverchrome hair and pretty lavender violet eyes entered the classroom, she had a sweet innocent smile on and she was dressed in a lolita hanbok fashion. It fit her though despite the strange attire. "Hello, my beloved students.~ My name is Kim Haneul but you can call me Ms. Kim. I am your Manipulation Trainer and at the same time your Homeroom. So let's all get along nicely~" She ended her speech with a cute smile and almost immediately half the male class's hearts have been captured.

Terell though felt a slight twitch. 'For some odd reason she annoys me.' And again his eyebrow twitched for emphasis.

Elise just shrugged unaffected by the teacher's personality. 'Hopefully things won't be too bad though'

Although half the male class is smitten with the adorable and petite trainer, Gabriel looks at the teacher and is unfazed by her loli character. ‘She seems peculiar.’ he thought what could this teacher offer him intellectually.

Kim then took a scroll of paper from her pocket with her dainty smile still plastered across her cherry chapped lips. “Ahaha~ So wonderful to have most students in my class, let’s all get along! Now I will call you out one by one, when I call your name please stand up and tell us something interesting about you. A hobby or skill you have, anything is okay~” She giggled once at the enthusiastic glee from her new found adoring ‘fanboys’ and began calling out names.

Gabe looking at his male classmates react to the teacher like that, "I don't get it" he thought to himself.

Terell sighed, not really interested in getting to know his ‘classmates’ or making any friends. If you asked him, he’d rather just stay at home and play games all day. Studying just doesn’t suit him. ‘If it wasn’t for that stupid ancien vieillard (6), I would be at home right now eating curry and playing that new game I just bought.’ He grumbled internally and glared sharply out the window. ‘I wonder if I can jump out the window and escape while I can… nah… those guards will come for me again, that bâtard oncle of mine will surely make sure of that.’ Terell mused with a dark scowl on his face.

Elise, not really minding the introductions, decided to take out her sketch pad; although, she still listened to her classmates introductions. After all, she was curious about her new classmates.

‘Hmm interesting’ Gabriel thought to himself, curious about who he was going to be spending the rest of the year with.

Kim was greatly satisfied with most of the students she has for this year, but she has barely half the class called yet so it may be a bit early to tell. “Emilya Elise Lightheart~”

Elise sighed as she made her way to the front of the class. She didn't really like being in the spotlight, but she didn't really have a choice in the matter.

"Hi, everyone. I'm Emilya but you can call me Elise if you want" She greeted the class. "I'm not really sure what else to say, I guess I should start with my ability. I'm a mimic. I can copy other people's ability. As for my likes, I am fond of music, and I also like to draw. I don't really like arrogant people, but i could probably ignore that tid bit if I have to. Well, that’s all I can think of right now, so thanks for listening" She finished; bowing as she concluded her introduction.

The class clapped their hands to show appreciation for her introduction at the prompting of Kim. She then patted Elise on the shoulder and smiled at her, gesturing for her to take her seat. “Well then, the next one would be…”

And so again the name calling continues until…

“Gabrilel Ravenwood~” 

Gabriel stands "Good morning everyone, my name is Gabriel Ravenwood. I'm half british and half korean. My ability is body manipulation, I can only manipulate my own body though. And that's about it, thank you for listening and it's a pleasure to meet you all." He finishes with bowing and waving to his classmates.

Terell yawned for what felt like the upteenth time now and decided maybe a short nap wouldn’t hurt, so he propped his head down on his folded arms and began snoring away into lala-land.

Elise stopped to listen to Gabie's introduction. Happy that she learned something new about her friend, Elise decided to return to her drawings, as she was about to color it in.

Kim clapped along with her students at Gabe’s short but good introduction. “Short and sweet, how nice~ Next up, Terell Zoé Villeneuve~” She looked up, expecting a student to stand up, but when no one did, she tilted her head to the side in confusion. “Eh~ Terell Zoé Villeneuve, please stand up.” When again no one stood up, she began to feel a bit annoyed. She noticed a boy with his head propped on his folded arms, seemingly asleep and finally found her victi-I mean wayward student. She approached his desk and looming in with a sweet but creepy smile, she whispered in his ear. “Ohohoho, how cute, my little lamb, you wish to sleep? Very well then.” She suddenly took out a dagger from out of nowhere and stabbed the table, just a few centimeters away from Terell’s head.

This brought Terell back from the land of dreams and he squawked and fell onto his butt. “What the hell!” He screeched, his pulse racing and he clutched his chest with his left hand.

That was when the rest of the male population of the class’s image of their beloved sweet professor was broken into tiny pieces of glass shards. They all gaped with wide open mouths, some copied fishes with their mouth opening and closing while others weeped with utter frustration and despair.

'Curiouser and curiouser' Gabriel thought to himself, as the professor showed her hidden colors.

Elise, curious as to why the introductions have stopped, looked up to see Ms. Kim looming over Terell. She only laughed as her teacher decided to scare one of her classmates. Finding it amusing that her teacher turned out to not be what her classmates expected.

Terell looked at the knife that stabbed through his wooden table with a surprised look in his eyes then he smoothed his features into a snarl as he glanced back at the yandere woman. “Oi, what do you think you’re doing? You wish to kill me?”

Kim only giggle with a pleasant smile. “Ufufufu~ No, of course not~ You are my beloved student! But no sleeping in class~ Or else you get stabbed somewhere the sun doesn’t shine~” She twirled from her place and went back to the front of class, gesturing for Terell to make his introduction to the rest of the, half traumatized and half in despair class. “Your turn~”

Terell scoffed, annoyed at having his sleep broken with such a useless thing. He stood from his seated form and irritatingly scratching the back of his neck from pure frustration. A permanent scowl in place, he delivered his speech. “Yo, I’m Terell Villeneuve, I don’t care about anything and don’t talk to me. That’s it.” He was going to go back and take his seat when a flying dagger stopped him from progressing further, said dagger flew not far from his nose and stabbed through the wall behind him. He turned to look at his new teacher with an annoyed tick on his brow. “What?!” He all but growled.

Kim tilted her head with a sweet but creepy smile. “Ufufufufu~ You forgot to tell us something about your hobby or skill, silly!” 

Terell sighed in frustration, having been done with this stupid mushy befriending crap, he just wants to go home! ‘I am soooo done with this! I am going to kick that batard oncle of mine’s ass, so far up he’d puke rainbows for days!’ He angrily thought as he gritted out his sentence. “I like to play games.” Then he gave his professor an evil look that spoke volumes of ‘There! Is that good enough for you already?!’ At her amused giggle, he was finally allowed to sit with a thankful sigh.

‘I hate my life, kill me… just kill me already.’ Terell thought as he smoothed back his expression into his typical bored poker face.

“I don't think that's how a teacher should act. I do have to respect her for showing authority, tho I'm pretty sure Terell still won't care.” Gabriel thought aloud.

"Really? 'Cause I don't really think it matters so long as none of the students get killed." Elise told Gabe and after a short pause she then added:"Then again, I've never had a formal teacher before, so... "

"This is very unusual for me. Having a teacher like this, and classmates too actually. I grew up with private tutors" Gabriel replied to Elise.

"Ooh. I guess we're on the same boat, then." Elise replied back after Gabie explained it to her.

Gabriel looks at Elise "It seems that we are." Facing back to the front, he thought to himself 'Interesting'.

Terell watched the two ‘privileged’ kids in front of him and snorted to himself. ‘Whelp, I guess I’m the only normal one here then… not that I care…’ He sighed as he gazed out the window longingly. ‘I want curry… I hope it ends soon…’

\---

Chapter End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> 1\. Korean. “Mother, watch over me today.”  
> 2\. Korean. “Mother, I wish you were here with me today.”  
> 3\. French. “Grandma.”  
> 4\. French. “My nephew.”  
> 5\. French. “Bastard uncle.”  
> 6\. French. “Ancient Old Man.”


	3. Chapter 2: Decisions and Disagreements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio faces personality clashes as they face their first free time together, lunch and then the hunt for clubs!

Chapter 2: Decisions and Disagreements

After the last student has finished with his short introduction, Kim smiled brightly at everyone and clapped her hands as she tilted her head to the side. “Well that’s everyone! Since this is just the first day of class, you guys won’t be getting lessons yet so I suggest you use this time wisely~” She giggled at her ‘adoring’ class, with half the population dreading the first term and the other half having been traumatized and still in complete and utter shock.

Denial is strong in this class.

“So then with that said, have fun with the rest of your time~” She dismisses the class with a wave and almost immediately half the class runs out the door in an alarmed manner. The other half being in a sluggish unmotivated state, as if their whole life has been crushed with one mighty push of a red button.

Terell though, had once again, fallen asleep. This time his head is propped on his hand and he’s idly dozing, just purely enjoying the warm breeze from the window. Pretty much like a cat.

As class was dismissed, Elise started packing her stuff. As she was about to leave her seat, she noticed that the boy who sat behind her was still asleep.  
"Hey, Gabie should I wake him up?" She asked her companion.

Gabriel, bag already slung around his shoulder, looks at the sleeping brown haired boy and remembered what happened during the showcase. "You should."

“Okie!" Elise said. Smiling as she started poking the poor boys cheek to see if he was actually asleep.

Terell only slapped away the finger poking him and grunted, rearranging his body so now his head is once again perched on top of his folded arms with his face buried in the crevice made by the fold.

Gabriel looked out the window waiting for Elise to wake up the brown haired boy 'I'm hungry' he thought. "Do you need any help?" He asked, looking at Elise as she tried to wake up the sleeping boy.

"Nah I've got it." Elise insisted. Not one to give up, she started thinking of another way, when it hit her. After searching her bag Elise found the remnants of the Toppo box given to her by Gabie. Dangling a piece near Terell's head she started using it as bait.

No response from Terell was met by this intriguing way of extracting one from the land of dreams, nevertheless, props to her for effort.

'Food' Gabriel thought, the smell of sweet milk chocolate didn't help too.  
Elise Irritated by Terell's laziness, gave Gabie the piece and proceeded to electrocute the sleeping boy, as she could not think of anything else at the moment. She let a small weak but condensed bolt pass through her finger as she tapped the sleeping boy's arm.  
The moment the electricity touched Terell’s arm though it only bounced back towards the owner as if Terell is protected by a repelling shield. The sleeping boy remained clueless of what happened and slept peacefully throughout the exchange.  
Elise thankful for her resistance to the elements was barely affected by electricity. Struggling to find a better way, she decided to use her new power to take water from the air around her creating a large enough ball of water, which she threw towards the sleeping boy.

"I don't think you should do-" Gabriel said to Elise, worried for the poor boy. He reached out to try and stop her, but it was too late. 

"Meh, too late. Don't worry the water will evaporate when he wakes up." Elise assured her friend reminding him of her ability to manipulate water.

“Guh!” Terell gasped and screeched as he was doused with water, wet and sputtering to form a coherent sentence he glared at the crazy girl who just dumped a large amount of water on him. “Oi… What do you think you’re doing?” He growled, standing up from his seat with a threatening stance but then, to his utter embarrassment, his stomach growled real loud and real obnoxiously. Just imagine a large dog who hasn’t eaten in months. Yes that growl, pathetic and loud.

Immediately his cheeks colored a bright red and he glanced away with a scoff. “Tch!” Favoring escape for confrontation instead, having his pride shattered in such a manner. He turned to walk away but noticed his wet jacket and shirt, the dampness seeping through and coloring his white shirt opaque. He hated the feeling of wet clothes but he couldn’t exactly strip in school so he only removed his jacket to tie it around his waist.

"You ok?" Gabriel asked the brown haired boy, concerned because the boy was shocked, drenched, and famished. It was as if the ground shaking from the growl of the boy. Seeing the poor thing soaked he chases after the boy and offers up his handkerchief to him "Here." Then Gabriel looked at Elise with a stern face.

“Tch, am fine, just leave me alone.” Terell muttered without looking back at the two people behind him. Scowling deeply at the concern the boy had for him, having not had such feelings aimed at him for a while, he doesn’t know how to deal with it, nor does he have the patience to at all and so he only pushed the door open to walk away.

Guiltily following Terell after hearing Gabie's offer, Elise immediately apologized and started to make the water on Terell's clothes evaporate. Turning to Gabe, she replied. "Don't worry already on it."

Terell, surprised to find his clothes now thankfully dry only stared at the girl who’s following after him. Although he felt slight irritation at the girls apologies and attempts to reconcile, he just sighed and decided to ignore her presence and push on, hoping he’d lose her if he ignored her enough, she’d get tired of being ignored and leave him alone. ‘Hn, lunch sounds good though…’ With that thought he headed for the lunch hall, hoping to buy something worth his palette. ‘Hmn, maybe curry…’

Gabriel concerned for the brown haired boy follows Eli as she chased the boy. His stomach causing quite a bit of ruckus already, he eats the stick of toppo that Elise gave to him earlier.

It hangs on the side of his mouth as he continued to follow them into the lunch hall.

Elise wanting to make it up to Terell kept him in her line of sight. Only slowing down to let Gabie catch up. She still won't give up trying to make it up to him though.

Terell finally breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the girl stopped following him. He proceeded to fall in line and surveyed the menu of the lunch hall. ‘Hmn, not that expensive, then again I haven’t tasted these things yet, who’s to say the price matches the dish yet.’ He thought as he began patting his pockets for his wallet. When he came up empty and it was already his turn, his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

‘I must have forgotten to bring my wallet!... Again!... Merde!’ He thought to himself, cursing himself for his forgetfulness. He could only stare back at the woman who’s giving him a very curious and impatient stare back. He coughed and awkwardly stepped away from the line, not having anything in his hands, not even a snickers bar. His stomach growled in protest but he only steeled his will to not eat and decided a nap will fix things up, until he could sneak out again, so he could go home for dinner. He headed in the direction of the beautiful park he saw when he came barrelling in this compound. ‘A nap under the trees would do me good.’

Noticing Terell leave the line with no food in hand, Elise fell in line asking Gabie if he wanted anything.

"Yes but, I can get my own food thank you." Gabriel not meaning to sound ungrateful or mean or anything but he would never let a girl pay for him, and so he falls in line behind Elise and begins to canvas the food. Thinking to himself 'i wonder what happened to that brown haired boy'

Meanwhile Terell found a nice place in the park for him to sleep, it was under a Sakura tree and since it’s September the golden orange leaves give off a nice warm setting and coupled with the soft breeze from the wind, not that harsh enough a bite for winter yet, it was a perfect place for a nap. So he settled down under the shade of the tree, sitting on soft grass and propped his head on the tree’s bark and slowly snoozed off.

After hearing his reply, Elise proceed to pay for two bowls of rice, one with curry and the other with beef teriyaki. Hoping to give one to Terell as a peace offering.

After Gabe got his order of salmon parmesan with a side of cob salad, Elise started leading the way to where she believed Terell might be.

Gabriel spotted the brown haired boy sitting under a tree. 'He seems to be sleeping' Still concerned he also sits down under the tree, leaving enough space for Eli to sit between him.and the brown haired boy.

Elise, after placing the bowl of curry beside Terell, started to shake Terell awake. "Hey, wake up I brought you food." She said in hopes of waking him up.

Terell mumbled something about annoying ants and slapped away the irritating hands waking him up from the sweet arms of sleep. “Go ‘way… I dun ave money…” Then he shifted his body away from the annoying hands and began dozing off once again.

"Heavy sleeper this one" Gabriel mumbled, not yet starting with his food as it was not polite to start eating when everybody else wasn't ready yet.

Getting rather impatient from hunger, Gabriel stood up and knelt in front of the brown haired boy. He looked at the sleeping boy, irritated he turns to Elise and said "Cover your ears please.”

Trusting her friend Elise stepped a few feet back as she covered her ears. 'Wonder what he's planning.'

Gabriel looks sternly at the boy, and like a tiger his eyes began to turn into glowing amber and his teeth turned a carnivorous razor sharp. He took a deep breath and let out a huge roar just a few inches away from the brown haired boy. He's not usually like this, but sometimes his hunger can get the best of him.

Terell jumped in shock but unlike before, he only blinked blankly at the person, animal, thing… whatever in front of him and yawned while rubbing his right eye, feeling sluggish and utterly blanked out from the hunger slowly eating his insides and the sleep. His brain still processing everything before him and with it’s slow retarded state, he couldn’t really focus much on anything.

"Oh, great job Gabie!" Elise said as she picked up the curry and held it in front of the brown haired boy's face. "Here, I noticed you leaving the counter with nothing, so eat up." She said as she took Terell's left hand and wrapped it around the bowl while placing a Spoon in his right.

Slowly Gabriel's face turns back to normal and he steps away from the brown haired boy. He sits back down on his spot before and waited for Elise and the boy to eat.

Terell glanced down at the bowl of curry in his hand and mindlessly took a bite out of it, eyes brightening at the delicious taste he began shuffling food into his mouth at a moderate paste, still a bit sluggish from hunger but definitely feeling much better than before. ‘Food… curry…’ Was all he could think about as he ate bite after bite of his food.

Smiling, Elise went back to her spot beside Gabe and picked up her food, eager to start her meal. "Again, sorry 'bout earlier." She apologized again before beginning her meal.

Gabriel seeing that both Elise and the brown haired boy has already started their meals, he too begins to eat. Despite being famished, he still ate in a gentle manner. As he was enjoying his meal he also enjoyed the warm ray of the sun along with the cool gentle breeze of the calm wind. Continuing with his meal he thought 'This is nice'

Glancing at her current companions, Elise wondered if they were busy later, not wanting to spend the rest of the day doing nothing nor being alone, she may not like crowds but she would still prefer to be accompanied by someone. Not wanting to disturb the peace, she decided to ask when everyone was done eating. 'Hopefully they won't be to busy though' she thought,

Gabriel enjoying the last of his food thought 'the salmon is good, I may just need to try and make it myself'. He looks at the brown haired boy and Elise thinking 'I wonder what they'll be doing after this' He originally had plans to roam about around the school for awhile before settling into his dorm room, the place he'll be calling home for a few months. 

After having eaten a few bites, Terell’s mind started functioning properly again and he realized that the food he’s eating is not his own cooking nor did he buy it at all… ‘Damn this girl…’ He thought and scowled as he ate the last bites of the curry. Although he was salty about everything the food was actually quite delicious, not as good as his uncle’s cooking but not bad for cafeteria food. ‘I’ll just leave then, I need to get back to my house anyways…’ He casually set aside the empty bowl and stood from his seated place, burying gloved hands into his pants pockets and faced what he hoped to be the exit of the compound.

Gabriel noticed the brown haired boy had finished his food and stood up looking like he was just about to leave, feeling a little disrespected Gabriel also stood up, tilted his head as looked at the boy while having a stern expression on his face saying "Going somewhere?"

Elise, amused by Gabie's actions, tried to stiffle her laughs.To her, Gabie currently looked like a father repremanding his child.

"Hey, why don't you come with us? We were planning on exploring a bit." Elise said, not wanting to let Terell leave just yet.

Terell glanced back at the now standing boy, then down to the girl who attempted to stifle her laughter, then back up to the boy. He sighed and just stared at the teen with blank eyes replying a simple and short “Home. Not Interested.” to the both of them. Then simply glanced back to where he thought the exit might have been. ‘Hmn, if I remember correctly, the north gate is where I entered, so the south would make more sense for escape…’ He abruptly turned to the south instead and planned to go through that route instead.

Gabriel seeing the boy's disregardful manner again, decided he needed show the boy how to respect others, Gabriel walked up behind the boy and placed his right hand firmly on the boy's left shoulder forcing the boy to look at him and he said to the boy "Perhaps it would be wise for you to accompany the lady." He paused to give an compelling look and continues "As a simple thanks, for her kindness." Gabriel, giving the boy an intimidating smile before he released his grip and motions his left hand towards Elise.

"It was kinda my fault he got wet, so I really just wanted to apologize. It's not a big deal, so if he doesn't want to come with us it's OK." She said to Gabriel not really wanting to force the brown haired boy.

"Though I wouldn't mind him joining us." She added after a short pause. Honestly wanting to befriend the boy; although, it did help that her intuition was telling her to do so.

Terell was at first shocked to find the boy grab him so roughly but he finds that he actually doesn’t care if he gets hurt so he merely stared at the guy trying to intimidate him to be more ‘polite’. It’s not really in his nature to be polite to other people though so he can’t really bring himself to say much, but after what the girl said…

Gabriel after hearing Elise's reply looked once more to the brown haired boy and puts on a daunting smile "So?" He said to the boy, his eyes giving off an aura of intimidation.

“Tch… Thanks for the meal.” He grudgingly said, turning his face away from the girl with a scowl. All he really wanted was to curl up in his bed and play videogames for the rest of the day but… He took a peek at the girl and felt a little bit pity for her. She was trying so hard to apologize to him after all…

“Fine, lead they way. But don’t expect me to care or that we’re friends. I don’t have friends.” He adamantly stated, not caring much for the other guy’s intimidation, but the pitiful state of the girl is sort of hard to ignore.

Elise, unfazed by Terell's hurtful words, started walking unwilling to let the boy change his mind. His words only leading her to believe that her instincts were right. She was going going to befriend the boy as she felt it was necessary; even if it takes her years to do it.

"Hey, why don't we check out the clubs first?" Elise said, as she started walking towards the closest bulletin board, hoping to find a list of clubrooms.

Terell only shrugged not really caring which club the girl decides to check on, he has no interest in joining any of them. With a rather blaise “Do what you want.” response, he just kept following the girl, not really looking at anything in particular.

"Delightful." Gabriel exclaimed as he turned back into his normal self. Still weary of the brown haired boy however, he decided to keep an eye on the boy for now. Elise on the other hand, might not need as much watching over. Not really knowing why he has taken this upon himself, he chooses to look after the two. Maybe it had something to do with the way he was brought up.

Grabbing her phone, Elise snapped a picture of the list of clubs.

"C'mon, this way!" She said, leading the way to the nearest club on the list. 'Hopefully we don't get lost though.' She thought, not really trusting her sense of direction.

Terell rolled his eyes, not really all for club viewings and the utter excitement he could feel vibrating off from the girl is kind of… ‘Annoying…’ He sighed though and followed along, not really wanting to be faced with the same puppy eyed stare as before. ‘No, it wasn’t her face actually, it’s the pure irritation of having to owe her food… I should repay that debt so I don’t have to run along and do whatever the heck she wants… I’m not her dog.’ He thought grimly.

After seeing the list of the clubs, Gabriel thought of what each of his newly met acquaintances would join. He, himself not really sure which one to join.

'Let's see, first there's the art club I've spent a lot of time around art and studying it back home already, but it is always good to know more. Drama club, but I'm not really sure about that, I'm not really the type, who knows though, maybe I can change that. Gaming club, also not sure about it because I'm not really a gamer of sorts and I don't really enjoy such recreational activities. Martial arts club seems interesting, it could help me keep up with my training and such. Music club, I do want to learn more about instruments and such, I've only learned a couple of instruments so far. Sports club, maybe, but I'm not really that into sports, I just want to keep my body in shape and up to par. Lastly the Tech club, now I really don't know about that, I feel like technology is making people less in touch with the actual world."

"What club will you be joining Eli?" Gabriel finally asked Elise

"I haven't really given it any thought yet... What about you? Or well both of you." Elise replied, deflecting Gabie's question. She, honestly didn't know which club to choose, seeing as this was her first time in an actual school.

'Though it might help If I narrowed it down first.' She thought. Making sure to keep and ear open for their answers, Elise started narrowing down her choices. 'The Sports club's definitely out seeing as I am not really interested in most sports. Gaming club's out to, seeing as I haven't really played a lot of video games. Joining the Martial arts club might be good, especially since I'm not really good at hand to hand combat, but we have Gym class for that.. hm.. Aunt Nat already gives me violin lessons so Musics out. That leaves Art, drama, and Science clubs. I'll just see what Gabie chooses.'

Terell’s eyebrow twitched at the both of them, feeling impatient that these two dumb wits can’t even choose a single club. Despite this though, he didn’t look impatient on the outside, he still maintained his aloof and devil may cry attitude outside, but inside everything is all on the opposite. “Oi, choose quickly, am getting bored and I told you guys before I have no interest in clubs” He stated with a deadpan look but his eyebrow twitched again in emphasis of his impatience. ‘I don’t have time for you idling thoughtless chatter about clubs… I wanna go home and play my games.... And eat curry too…’

 

Gabriel just looked at the impatient boy expressionless and thinks 'What's the matter with this one', he shakes the thought and again started to think about which club to join. "I'll probably scrap both the tech and gaming club since I don't really see the point of those in the long term. Drama club doesn't really look interesting enough and it's not something for the long run. Music might be something worth considering since I've stopped practicing any of my instruments since maestro went to Paris. Art is more of a hobby/recreational/inspiration moment kind of thing. So Sports or Martial arts, they're kinda similar to one another in the physical aspect, the only difference is where the focus or specialization would be.’

"What have you guys decided?" Gabriel asked Elise and the brown haired boy, still patient even after the boy's rude response.

"Honestly, I only managed to narrow it down to the Drama, Art, and Science Clubs" Elise replied, honestly hoping that Gabie had better luck with deciding on which club to join. "I thought about joining the Music club earlier, but my aunt's already teaching me." She added voicing her thoughts.

"I'm kinda stuck between music or martial arts." Gabriel said to Elise. "And you?" He looks to the brown haired boy and continues "Have you decided on anything?"

‘If these two don’t choose a stupid club right now, I’ll frikin choose for them.’ And when the guy ended up asking almost the same question as what he asked before, but only to Terell, Terell snapped. “Merde, the both of you…”(1) He snatched the cellphone from the girl’s hands and pushed his way from between the guy and the girl heading for the closest room, which so happens to be the Drama Club. 

“These two will be joining the club.” He tossed the cellphone to someone’s face and gestured to the girl and boy behind him with a deadpanned and slightly irritated expression. ‘Great, mission accomplished, I can now go home.’ He thought, mentally nodding to himself in a celebratory manner.

"My phone!" Elise Exclaimed as Terell threw it at someone. Further irritated by his wording, Elise was not about to let him go that easily.

"Nope! If we're joining this club so are you. You chose it after all." She said as she clothes lined the boy, still angry that he threw her phone. "I swear if my phone broke I will haunt you." She added angrily; although on the inside, she was desperately hoping that it was OK, as it was not only a gift from one of her old friends, but it also had most of their pictures.

The guy who had his face hit by the phone rubbed his forehead and timidly approached the girl who he assumed the phone belonged to. “H-here, your phone…” He muttered, terrified of the consequences if it is indeed broken. “I-I’m sorry!” then he ran away like a scared little mouse.

"Oh.. Don’t worry 'bout it. I wouldn't have blamed you had it been broken." Elise tried to explain to the poor guy but alas he had run off already. Elise still glaring at Terell, decided to set up an illusion to scare him later.

Terell shrugged and rolled his eyes with not a single care given at all. ‘So what, he’s a wimpy mouse, not my fault.’ Instead he gave the girl a pointed look and gestured to the application forms and the people inside the club staring at them with wide surprised eyes. “Can you go do your thing so we can leave?” He intoned monotonously but with a hint of sass, impatient as ever.

Gabriel walked up to the table, it had a huge banner on it saying 'come join the drama club' he looked at the guy who got a phone thrown at his face and said "Please accept my apologies for his rash behavior" Gabriel then bowed to the guy who was still rubbing his forehead.

“I-It’s okay! I was in the way so… sorry!” Then he ran away again this time out of the drama club room. Still like a cute cuddly scared little mouse.

Gabriel then looked at the confused people there around the table and bowed again "I apologize but contrary to what the brown haired boy said, I will not be joining this club. I don't know if i can say the same about my companions though, it's not my place." Gabriel apologized to the people around the table and looked at the guy who is now out the door but still seems to be running. He bows to t now, the people around the table one last time and leaves, returning back to his companions. His phone rings as he was walking and looks at the caller ID 'mom' it said. 

"Don't worry I don't mind" Elise said smiling at Gabie. Tuning to the Drama Club members she decided to apologize as well explaining that she would like to think things through a little more.

Gabriel then proceeds to walk away, and after a few steps he answered his phone "Yes mother?"

"I would have loved joined the Gaming Club, but sadly I've been out of touch with video games for a while now." She thought out loud as she stepped out of the clubroom.

Terell’s eyes widened at what she just said and grabbed her shoulder to look into her face. “What did you say? Gaming Club?” He could feel slight excitement crawl through his skin and even though it didn’t show up outwardly, he knew he’s more interested in joining this club, the others not really but this one.. He wants it.

‘I need to join this club… I simply must.’ He then took the girl’s phone once again and glanced at the screen to confirm the room number before running off, still with the girl’s phone in hand, towards the direction of the club’s destination.

Eli was shocked to have her phone wrenched from her hands once again, by the same boy nonetheless! "Hey! That's mine!" She then proceeds to follow said boy, running in hopes of catching up to the fast running pace the boy has.

‘Finally something worth my while!’ Terell thought as he jogged the whole way to his desired club’s place, his heart pacing wildly even as his poker face didn’t break it’s aloof visage at all, having been bored for the most part of today, this is the cream of the crop for him.

\---

End Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Notes:
> 
> French. “Crap”, “Sh*t” or “Damn” - Terell has a potty mouth.


	4. Chapter 3: Club Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terell starts a ruckus in the gaming club, Eli wants her phone and Gabe's patience is wearing thin...

Chapter 3: Club Shenanigans

“Hoy! Terell bumaki ka rito! Baliw ka! Ibalik mo sakin cell phone ko!” (1) Elise shouted, as she chased after Terell. Accidentaly switching to Filipino ni her irritation. 

Dodging another person and appologizing to another, she was almost upon him when a group of students suddenly got in her way. Irritated by this development she tried to keep her eyes on the boy, but lost sight of him when he rounded the corner. 

“Aw c’mon! How am I supposed to find him now.” She groaned, reallizing that not only did she not know where the Gaming Club was, she also couldn’t remember its room number. ‘Hopefully someone will point me in the right direction.’ She tought, as she started making her way to the nearest bulletin board, wanting to atleast know the room number.

Gabriel found shade under a tree, far from where the club rooms are, as he talked with his mother on the phone. "No mother, I haven't settled in yet, I was looking around school trying to decide which club to join." He looked around and observed the other students. "Clubs? That sounds lovely dear. By the way, have you seen your sister around?" His mother asked, her voice sounding slightly concerned. His curiosity peaked "Sepharim? No, why would she be here?". His mother again sounding concerned, but with a more obvious tone of fear "Oh nothing dear, I'm sure she'll show up here. I have to go now dear". Before Gabriel could even say anything else his mother had already hung up the phone.

'Odd' Gabriel thought as he kept his phone and started walking back to where the club rooms are. 'Maybe I should go look for Elise and that boy' he thinks to himself, 'but where would they be? Would they still be together even? Oh well, I'll never know till I find them.' Settling with that decision he decides to start his search not going back to the clubs they have already checked but to go forward, 'If I remember correctly, the gaming club room would've been our next destination, I'll start there'

Meanwhile, Terell had already found the gaming club and proceeded to kick the door open, shocking the three inhabitants inside, casually striding in like he owned the place he slammed both palms down on the table located in the middle of the room where a small petite boy sat squirming in his seat at his terrifying stare. Well to them it appeared terrifying but he was in fact elated not threathening. 

“I want to join your club.” Is his one sentence demand and immediately the three boys of the group sobered up at his demand. They all gave him weird looks as he didn’t really seem like the type to be a gamer but they shrugged their shoulders. One of the boys, who appears to be the leader of the group stepped forward and smiled kindly at Terell.

“Well if you want to join you have to beat one of us in a game of our choice. Still interested?” He seemed overly confident that they could beat Terell so Terell only shrugged, if they’re this confident then they might be worth fighting against and joining too.

“Game.” Was Terell’s one word reply and the three boys proceeded to fix the game consoles and the game discs they wanted to play Terell against.

"OK. Thanks!" Elise said as someone finally pointed her in the right direction. Granted it was kind of her fault, cause she had tried to find the room herself, but at least she tried... right?

"Bye!" She said as she started rushing to the Gaming Club. 'How I ended up on the wrong side of the building I don't know, but atleast I'm heading in the right direction now, right?' She thought to herself feeling a bit embarassed as she speed walked to her destination. 

Minutes later she started humming, not really liking the silence.

Gabriel with his headphones on not really sure if he's heading in the right direction, 'If i remember correctly it should be just around here.' As he looked around and checked his surroundings.

'Pocky' he thought as he tries to find to club room. While still walking he slings his backpack forward in such a way that he's able to look in t and find the box of matcha pocky from his bag, distracted as he rummaged he accidentally bumps into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was goi- Elise?" Suddenly realizing that it was his earlier met acquaintance as he looked up to see Elise fall down.

"Oof" Elise squeaked as she fell on her butt, not really expecting to bump into someone. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to-" Elise started apologizing at the same time, cutting herself off as she realised that it was her new friend, Gabriel

"Oh! no no no are you alright?" Gabriel said in a panic as he threw his headphones and still open bag on the floor not really caring that half his stuff fell out. "I'm so sorry!" Gabriel all flustered, knelt down and tried to help Elise up checking if she was hurt or injured in anyway "Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked still concerned about his acquaintance.

Seeing her friend panic, Elise immediately started reassuring him. "Don't worry, Gabie. It was an accident. I'm fine." She said as the boy helped her up. "I wasn't really paying attention either, it's not your fault, so please, stop panicking Gabie." Elise continued, wanting to calm her friend down.

Gabriel stopped panicking after hearing that his acquaintance was alright, he lets out a huge sigh of relief and realizes that all his stuff was on the floor "Oh, I've made a mess." He murmured, embarrassed he looked at the mess he's made on the floor.

 

"Sorry 'bout your stuff though." Eli apologized as she noticed his stuff on the floor. Wanting to help him, Elise started picking them up and arranging them in a semi neat pile near the wall, as she also did not want to have some passer by trip on the blonde's things.

"Thank you." Gabriel said to Elise, still embarrassed but glad that she helped him clean up his things. As he puts the last of his stuff in his bag, he grabs his headphones off the floor not really caring anymore if it's broken or not and also puts it in his bag.

"Oh would you like me to take a look at that?" Elise asked as she noticed Gabie put his headphones in his bag.

"No, it's ok. Thank you though." Gabriel gives Elise a reassuring smile and tilts his head forward a little as to bow to her. He really didn't mind if his stuff was broken as long as she was ok. Suddenly seeing that Elise was alone he asked "Where's the brown haired kid?"

"... Oh, him...."Elise started, her left eye twitching in irritation at the mention of the boy.

Suddenly a loud crash can be heard from the room not far from where the two standing students were and a huge commotion was in uproar, shouts and curses aimed at a ‘mushroom haired bastard’ could be heard as the sounds of groaning and smashing continued.

Terell had an unimpressed look on his face as the three people who previously challenged him to a fight were all throwing things around and cursing his very existence. On the screen was his character making a victory pose and the sound of trumpets ringing could be heard from the speakers.

“You cheated! There’s no way a three versus one can be won against!” One of the three members of the gamer club accused him.

“Yeah! He must have a superpower correlating to time or something!” Another said and they all tried to look menacing but failed at just one glare from Terell, the glint from his steel golden brown eyes scaring them silent.

“Tch, then challenge me to another game. Imbécile.” (2) Terell stated, rolling his eyes and feeling a little bit repetitive after having said the same words for over five times.

“Fine! How about super smash brothers then!” The leader proposed, this one he knew they would be able to win against, having played this game for like the nth time. No one, not even the best of the best gamers out there would be able to defeat them in this game.

Terell shrugged and once again faced the screen, waiting for them to load the game. “Go.” He’s starting to lose interest in joining this club though after five consecutive wins against the trio. ‘They even fought me three versus one, tch, what a let down.’

As soon as the game started though, he once again, single handedly, beat the living bejeebus out of the three boys. One by one the three sole members of the gaming club fell to their defeat and once again the cry of anguish and pure hatred resounded throughout the room.

“CHEATER!” One member screeched and Terell winced at the high pitched volume, altough still maintaining his allof stare.

“Best of three!” The leader once again demanded of him, just like all the other five games. Terell sighed but nodded and prepped up the next battle.

They started again and ended in the same situation as before, with three perfectly beaten up guys.

Terell’s eyebrow twitched at the agonizing groans and screeches of defeat by the human pile of boys beside him and he glared at them with a dark glint in his eye, to which the once again stopped in fright.

“Last one wins em all!” The leader, once again proposed, just like before with the other five games.

Terell was tempted to smash the joystick into their heads but he withheld himself and nodded stiffly. “Just go.”

And again they prepared for one ‘last’ game… which the three once again, lost.

Terell finally had it and stood from his perch in front of the screen. “You guys suck, I don’t want to join anymore.” He grumbled in annoyance, preparing to leave. But then the leader of the trio tackled him to the floor and hugged him from behind, sobbing and crying about not letting him go.

“Don’t leave! Join us! We want you!” He cried and Terell growled, putting one hand against the boy’s head and pushed him as far away as possible while trying to pull his body from under the boy.

“Get off me!” He growled, threatening to punch the living daylights out of them, but then another of the trio also tackled him and hugged his right arm, also crying pitifully.

“Nuuuuu dun go! Stay with us! With your talents we will win championship!” The member cried, not letting go of Terell’s arm, frustrated, Terell tried to kick them off but then the last member gripped his left leg and now he’s got three human snakes wrapped tight around his body.

“Yeah! Stay with us! We want you in now!” The last member begged.

Terell’s eyebrow twitched for he really has zero interest now in joining a group of wimps.

“Lâchez-moi!” (3) He growled in frustration, wriggling his body trying to get the three ridiculous boys off of his body, but they’re like leeches and refused to let go of him at all.

By the time Gabriel and Elise got to the gaming club room there was already a huge commotion. 'What has he done now?' Gabriel thinks to himself as he grabs Elise's arm "Hold on." and goes into the room.

In the room Gabriel sees the brown haired boy in quite a predicament, seeing as there's guys hanging and pulling parts of his body and even having some people cursing, praising, and even crying over him which is a very odd combination.

Gabriel walks up to the brown haired boy "What happened here?"

Noticing her phone on the table, Elise ignored the brawling group of idiots as she went to grab her phone.

"Ahh, there you are." The girl muttered as she picked it up. Immediately she started checking her files, wanting to make sure that she hadn't lost anything. 'Honestly, when I get my hands on that idiota ragazzo (4), he is going to pay. I don't care how excited or restless he was he is going to pay! That illusion will not be enough.'

Terell sighed when he saw the guy and the girl enter the room, with the girl heading straight for her cellphone. The guy though asked him a rather… obvious question but he decided not to answer and glared instead at the trio of buffoons trying to rip his body apart with their needy grabby hands.

The leader though answered for the guy. “We want him to join our club because he is just soooo amazing!” 

“Yeah! He’s sooo good! He beat us in like five games! Three times each!” Then the buy clinging to his right arm followed up with his own answer.

And the last one decided to toot his own answer in too, just for the heck of it. “He’s sooo great! He beat the living daylights out of us! Three versus one!”

Then in unison they all said: HE SHOULD JOIN THE CLUB!!!

Terell grunted at their exuberant force and eagerness for him to join their crappy ass club, no way is he doing that now after their appalling defeat against him. ‘What a joke! No way.’

“Excusez-moi (5), but after that disastrous defeat from me? Even against three of you? No way in hell! Now let me go or I’ll feed you all to my pet Cerberus.” At this the three finally let go of him with fear of being devoured, especially by a scary sounding name like that! Three headed dog of hell? No way!

Terell being free from their grip finally managed to stand up and dust himself of their ‘disease’.

Gabriel gives the brown haired boy a passive aggressive smile as he walks pass him and goes towards the guys who were previously hanging onto the boy. He bows his head to them "I apologize for my... Friend's lack of manners. Please accept my apologies." As he raised his head he still had the slightly terrifying look on his face as he waited for the club members to respond. Irritated at them and the brown haired boy for causing such a display of indecency.

The leader and his two members all flinched and clung to each other in fright at these two scary people in front of them. They thought the other kid was bad but this one is worse! ‘Aaaaah, kami-sama (6) help us!’ Was all they could think about while whimpering amongst themselves.

Terell rolled his eyes at this, having had enough of the whimpering trio of buffoons, he scoffed and headed for the exit of the club room. “Au revoir.” (7) He says with a drip of loathing into it.

Gabriel looked at the person who he assumes is their leader and with a asymmetrical he starts speaking in a monochromatic tone of voice "I don't think this is how you should be going about recruiting people no? Going so far as to calling them a cheater, and yet still wanting them to join your... club." Gabriel feeling a slight need to defend the brown haired boy even if they've only just met, in the back of his mind he sort of knew that the boy would not cheat. Gabriel looked around the room and sees the indecent "displays" of these Japanese otaku gamer boys "Also next time maybe it would be wise to not show all these- items for all to see. Some people might not find them as- interesting as you do." Gabriel ends here still wearing the terrifying look on his face as he stares down the boys in front of him

The leader further shrunk into his comfort zone of clinging along with his comrades. Even though they felt insulted that this boy would mock them of being indecent, especially their beloved figurines! They didn’t really have the strength of will to defend themselves against him or that other guy, or even the scary girl.

Noticing that the leeches were finally off, Elise made to punch the brown haired boys stomach, but like before the attack only rebounded. 'Man that felt like punching a wall' Eli thought as she shook her hand.

Not willing to give up, Elise decided to try and kick his legs out from under him. Sadly this like the previous attack did not work, and only served to cause Elise pain. 

Thankful for her pain tolerance, she scanned the room for something to use. Finding a hammer, reminiscent of the one in Donkey Kong, the girl used it to whack the boy's head. Alas not only was the boy not affected by the hammer, but the head of said hammer detached and flew towards the wall.

Further irritated by this development, Elise grabbed the boy by front of his shirt and said, in the most intimidating voice she could muster: "I suggest you watch your back, boy."

 

Terell didn’t feel anything and sighed, tired of the empty feeling of nothingness so he just stared blankly at the girl in front of him with dull apathetic eyes, unaffected by her threat and unmoved by her efforts to hurt him. He casually and easily brushed off her hold on his shirt and patted himself off without a second glance to her. ‘Tch, why do they even bother… Even I’ve given up…’ He thought as he once again headed for the exit to the club.

They watched with open mouths as the girl was beating the other boy, but they gasped as they saw the boy unaffectedly brush everything off. Marveling at the girl’s strength and the guy’s invulnerability! Then they saw their hammer get broken and gasped collectively.

They ignored the other boy for the girl, standing up as a group they stalked forward and demanded recompense. “That’s private property!” The leader said with a growl.

“Yeah! Ya gotta pay for that!” The second member exclaimed. The third member took the head and the handle of the hammer sobbing as it belonged to him, so he felt the most heartbroken of the three.

“My hammer!” The second member then pat the third member on the back with a pitiful stare. The leader also went and gave a sympathetic pat to the third member’s shoulder then faced the girl with a glare. “Poor, Mako-tan! You, girl! We demand payment for Mako-tan’s broken hammer!”

"Shut up! If you can't blame someone blame him" She said pointing at Terell as she glared at the pitiful boys."or heck blame yourselves! It was your club that made him take my phone the second time today!" She added after a short pause.

 

"Nuga dangsin-eun dangsin-i saeng-gag?" (8) Gabriel says as he sees the gamer boys again showing no regards for others and now is bothering a girl. Gabriel walks up behind them, taps one of them on the back and said "I believe I was not yet done speaking with the three of you".

The leader paid no heed to the boy and continued to bulldoze ther girl with the damages done to their property. “But he wasn’t the one who broke it did he? You did! You’re the one who held the hammer in your hands! He’s just a victim, just look at him!” He pointed at Terell who is now just rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

The second member also joined in support of the leader, while at the same time trying to comfort the third one who’s still crying over his hammer. “Yeah! Who will pay for poor Mako-tan’s hammer huh?! Certainly not us, you held it and it was caught in the cctv too! We can report you, you know!” He bravely pushed on while patting the third member on the back.

"Ugh! You know what?! I give up! I can't be bothered to deal with this today!" Elise groaned as she left the room. Heading to her dorm to grab her money; after all she only brought enough money to buy lunch and some extra. ' I can't believe this. My first day of school, and look what happened.'

Gabriel, annoyed and concerned takes out his wallet and throws it at the gamers "I presume you'll only take what is needed" he gives them a stern look that kinda said 'I'll know' and tells them "I'll be back for that later" and runs off to catch Elise.

The gamers all stared at the wallet on the ground and then at each other. The leader grinned and made to grab the wallet but it was swiped before he could get his hands on the item. “What? Hey!” 

They all looked up to see that the guy who had defeated them casually open the wallet and took out the exact amount of money needed to replace the broken hammer and plopped it without a care on the table, then he pocketed the wallet and gave them this stare, bone chilling despite it’s lack of bite. It wasn’t the same as the obviously threatening stare the previous boy who chased the girl gave to them, but it was equally as terrifying in nature.

There was just something about the glint in those cold golden brown eyes that shot a spike of cold dread down their spine and once again they cowered against each other.

“Tch, poule…” (9) Terell scoffed at them, disgusted with their cowering nature and ran off to follow the guy who left his wallet. ‘They’re all idiots…’ But before he could get far ahead, he was stopped with a hand of his elbow. “Whu?!”

 

“You think you can get away with a ruckus like that? Well think again!” 

Meanwhile with Gabe…

"H-hey!" Gabriel calls out as he chases after Elise, not really sure how she's doing, but her shoulders look like annoyed shoulders. Once he catches up to her, he spun her around to face him and with a gentle look on his face, coupled with his soft blue eyes he asked her "Are you ok?"

"yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit pissed. I'm just going to grab some money from my dorm." Elise sighed, pinching the bridge or her nose. "And maybe some tea... yeah tea sounds good" She added after a short pause.

“Hmn, naughty children, running around the hallways. You’ve still got business back there~” A female voice spoke in a sing song tone and with a snap of her finger, she transported both students back to the gaming club.

Terell’s eyes widened when he was instantly met with a poof and then he found the guy and girl in front of him, beside him his uncle cackled madly like an idiot and he sighed, wishing he could slap his uncle silly but he’s got both hands restrained behind him by said uncle and can’t really do anything.

“Now that everyone’s complete! We could proceed with the investigation!” Henry grinned toothily at all the students in the room, minus Terell who he’s got in his hands, restrained and helpless. “Now since the issue with the property damage has been paid by this wonderful and upstanding not to mention generous boy, that is fixed and I hope it is enough to compensate for everything?” At this he gave the cowering trio an all teeth smile, not far from the threatening smile they’ve been receiving all day and they hastily nodded their heads.

“Good! Now it’s just the matter of your unruly actions then, mon neveu bien-aimé!” (10) Henry smirked as he pulled his nephew closer to him, close enough that their faces could be side by side. Said nephew growled and glared at him from the corner of his eyes. “And also of you, young lady~” Henry turned his grin to the girl.

Gabriel surprised by the headmasters actions, grabbed Elise's arm and pulled her behind him. He still bows to the headmaster even though he was acting quite odd. "What's going on?" Gabriel asked

Elise stared unfazed by the headmaster’s actions. "Aniki (11), what do you mean by the hammer having already been paid? I was heading to my dorm to grab the money." She asked stepping in front of her friend.

Terell sighed at the both of them, feeling his hands cramp from being held behind his back for too long and decided to make it known. “Oi, oncle stupide, my arms hurt, let go of me.” (12) Henry grinned and decided to take pity on the boy, letting go of his arms. Once free, Terell began massaging his arms to get the blood flowing once again. Then he remember about the wallet the brit guy left behind, or rather threw to the greedy gamer boys, so he took the wallet from his pants pocket and stepped the few inches over to the guy. Shoving the item into the guy’s chest he glanced away with a subtle blush and a softly murmured: Here.

"Oh uh, thanks mate." Gabriel said to the blushing brown haired boy as he kept his wallet in his back pocket. 'How'd he get my wallet' he thought.

Henry’s smirk widened at this cute attempt at friendship. ‘Aww, my boy all grown up! Bahahahah~’ Then he schooled his expression and decided to explain for the girl. “This boy has paid for the damages you’ve done to this club’s property but that doesn’t mean you’re off the hook either.”

"Gabie why didn't you tell me?" Elise asked the boy guilty that he had to pay for the broken hammer. "You didn't have to. I was going to grab my other wallet because I didn't trust the leeches to take the right amount. I'm sorry you had to pay for me. I'll pay you back kay?" She apologized to the boy.

Henry then wiggled his fingers at them, trying to get their attention back to him with a manic grin. “For eliciting a commotion and fighting against an unarmed boy, you, Miss Lightheart, along with mon neveu bien-aimé, will be serving detentions together and also be given kitchen duties! You will both have to help around the kitchen staff prepare meals for one whole week!” 

Then he clapped his hands and a female with long black hair tied in a ponytail with a v style cut for bangs and grey black eyes appeared with a pop. She smiled at everyone and took down notes on the binder she has with her. “I am Ayame Shikyo and I am the disciplinarian, I shall be monitoring the both of you for this whole week’s detentions and kitchen duties.” Although she had a kindly smile, hers seemed a bit with a glint of iron in them, reminiscent of the yandere professor but not as cold.

Henry then pat the disciplinarian on the shoulder and left with a wink. “Have fun you poor unfortunate souls~”

'I wonder if I could help them out with kitchen duty' Gabriel thought to himself, 'I can probably make my schedule work' He then walked up to the disciplinarian Ayame Shikyo, bowed and asked her. "Can I volunteer? For the kitchen duty that is."

Ayame kindly smiled down at the nice and polite boy and shook her head. “Unfortunately, you can’t it is their punishment alone, but you’re very much welcome to come and see them work every after class if you want.”

Elise merely shrugged as she heard their punishment. 'Kitchen duty isn't really that bad and neither is detention...right? Hopefully Aunt Nat Ali-nee and Jacqie-nee (13) don't get too mad though.' She thought to herself.

Terell couldn’t really care less about the detention or the extra kitchen duties, having had kitchen duties ever since he was young, it would be easy peasy for him to finish, what pissed him off though is that he didn’t get expelled, he was hoping that enough of a ruckus would be enough to get him off the school, but apparently not. So he sighed, thinking up ways in order for him to ge expelled in the future, for now though he’s stuck with the girl. Then he turned to look at her, giving her an assessing look then back to the disciplinarian, his usual poker face back in place.

“I can do the kitchen duties by myself, disregard her for that matter, she doesn’t look like the type who can help much in the kitchen.” Terell stated, having observed her hands and it doesn't look like she has ever touched a potato nor peeled one before at all. ‘Tch amateur…’

"What do you mean I'd be of no help! Granted I'm more of a baker than a cook, but you -" Elise started but cut herself off as she realized something. "You know what? I give up, if you want to do the kitchen work yourself then so be it. Less work for me." Elise continued.

Unfortunately for them, Ayame spoke up about that too. “Aha, but you cannot take all of the work alone, Terell-kun. Elise-chan (14) must also do her part in helping the kitchen and be responsible with her own weight of the work.” She pat Terell on the head with a kind smile. “I know you just want to help her and take all the work but you can’t do that, she also has a part in this fight after all.” She stated casually ruffling Terell’s hair to the dismay of the young boy, pushing away from her hand with a growl and averting his eyes with a scoff, cheeks burning with a slight red tint at being caught with his intentions.

“Tch, whatever. I’m leaving.” Then he headed for the exit of the room, feeling all his dignity stripped bare after that revelation from Ayame.

Gabriel not really sure what to do decides to go after the brown haired boy, but not before bowing to the disciplinarian. 

 

Ayame let the boy go and simply smiled at the remaining students, she gave them all a wave and a short. “Just remember your Kitchen duties, Elise-chan~ Ja~ ” before teleporting away.

After the disciplinarian left, Elise sighed pinching the bridge of her nose with her left hand. 'Tea....Tea sounds good.' She thought running her left hand through her hair as she headed for her dorm. Planning to just drink tea and binge watch cartoons and animes on her laptop, as she was just drained by today's fiasco.

Meanwhile, Gabe exits the room and catches up to the brown haired boy. "Hey, I appreciate you giving me back my wallet." Seeing the boy still wearing a hint of red on his face, he just continues. "I don't believe we've been formally introduced. My name is Gabriel, Eli just calls me Gabe." As he reaches out his hand in the form of a handshake.

Terell was a little surprised at this guy, eyes widened a little bit even if it wasn’t that obvious to those who don’t know him well, he’s actually pretty shocked at the this guy’s introduction and polite mannerisms, not expecting anyone to thank him at all. He glanced down at the offered hand shake and averted his eyes, taking the hand and giving it a firm but short shake before he let go. 

“Terell Zoé Delacroix, pleasure…” He paused for a bit, taking a small peek at the dude before sighing as his cheeks once again colored red. “No problem… so… bye.” He abruptly above faced and ran down the corridor, hoping against all hope this dude doesn’t follow him anymore, because his face is all red and it’s just pure embarrassment he feels.

Gabriel smiled politely at Terell as they shook hands, seeing that the boy was still blushing a little, he tilts his head and gives a half smile as the brown haired boy ran away from him. 

'Well today was a long day...' he thought to himself as he walked towards the dorm rooms, wondering if his stuff had arrived already.

\---

Chapter 3 End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Notes:
> 
> 1.“Hoy! Terell bumaki ka rito! Baliw ka! Ibalik mo sakin cell phone ko!” (Filipino) - “Hey! Terell come back here! *Are you crazy?! Give me back my phone!” * Its literal translation is You’re Crazy but as that sounded off,so we opted to use "Are you crazy?!" instead as it basically gave the same meaning.  
> 2."Imbécile" (French) - “Idiot”, “Moron” or “Fool”  
> 3.“Lâchez-moi!” (French) - “Let me go!”  
> 4."idiota ragazzo" (Italian) - “Idiot boy.”  
> 5.“Excusez-moi" (French) - “Excuse me.”  
> 6."kami-sama" (Japanese) - “God” or “Deity”  
> 7.“Au revoir" (French) - “Good bye.”  
> 8.(Korean) - “Who do you think you are?”  
> 9."poule" (French) - “Wimp.” - it’s technically a slang  
> 10."mon neveu bien-aimé" (French) - “My beloved nephew.”  
> 11."Aniki" (Japanese) - “Older brother.”  
> 12."oncle stupide" (French) - “Stupid uncle.”  
> 13.(Japanese) - Basically a form of respect by adding -nee it means they treat the person as an older sister.  
> 14.(Japanese) - Also a form of respect, by adding -kun to a boy’s name and -chan to a girl’s name.


	5. Chapter 4: Separate Musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each of our protagonist goes on their temporary separate ways for the night... Some mild angst and some bittersweet comedy...

Chapter 4: Separate Musings

Gabriel walks into the dorm building with his hands in his pockets. 'I'm supposed to be in room 13' he thinks to himself as he walks through the halls, checking where his room is 'ah, here'. He sees the number 13 in gold plated numbers nailed into a rosewood door. He placed his hand on the doorknob, feeling it out as he slowly turned it. Once the door was opened he said to himself "home sweet- Mom?"

He stepped into the room, surprised to see his mother standing beside his bed looking at the picture of him from his karate tournament. "What are you doing here?" He asked her.

His mother stood up and hangs the picture on his wall just beside the window. She walked towards Gabriel "I just wanted to make sure all your stuff got here dear. I took the liberty of asking the school for permission to make some adjustments to your room" she moves her hands as to showcase the room and with a smile on her face she stops in front of Gabriel. "How was your first day dear?" She asked.

"It was ok mother, I've met some... Interesting people today." Gabriel answered as he looked around the room. "Do you like it?" His mother asked him, eyes widened full of hope that her son likes what she did with his room. "I love it mother." Gabriel said with a smile on his face.

"Lovely!" His mother exclaimed as she clapped her hands. "The book shelf has yet to arrive but I'm sure that it'll be here soon. Sadly dear I do have to leave now. I'll call you when I get back home." She continued still excited, happy that her son loves his new room, after all this is where he'll stay for the next six years.

Gabriel's mother walks towards the door and opens it, as she was halfway through, Gabriel suddenly asked "Oh right, did you find Seraphim?". His mother still halfway out the door, turns her head back and smiled at Gabriel "No dear, I haven't seen her. Who knows, maybe she already home. Don't worry about it honey, I'll call you if anything happens. Bye now." She stepped back into the room and gives Gabriel a peck on the forehead before walking out the door.

"Bye mom." Gabriel said Before his mom closed the door.

Gabriel looked around the room, filled with his stuff. And I'm not exaggerating, the room was slightly cramped.

Basically this is the set up of the room, as you enter through the door you'll find an old record player from the 60's to your right, next to that is a small black and white modern desk with the taekwondo trophy he won in Japan on it, next to the small desk is a blank space which he assumed where his bookshelf will be placed. To the right as you enter the room you'll find a small metallic trash bin, and then you'll hit the corner of the left side of the room which lies a white mini refrigerator, to the right of that is a long white desk which had a tea kettle and a coffee maker, next to that is a white king sized bed with black sheets and black pillows, next to that is another small black and white modern desk that had a lamp in a shape of a kid in karate outfit while doing a high kick stance (a gift, from his mother), next to that is the wall with a wide window facing the bed with an air conditioner above it. In front of the small black and white modern desk and beside his bed lies a small teddy bear, a gift from his once very close sister Seraphim. Next to the window is yet another small black and white modern desk with white desk top flowers on top, next to that is a study table which had a small model car and a small desk lamp on top, next to that is a computer table complete with a dual screen monitor, two high quality speakers, headphones, printer/scanner/photocopy machine, keyboard, and mouse. After that you'll hit a wall with a door that leads you into the bathroom, but before we go into the bathroom you'll see a big black modern wardrobe.

Now inside the bathroom to the right is a clothes basket, and directly in front of you as you enter is a transparent glass pane dual shower, to the right of that is a simple yet elegant towel rack, next to that is a standard metallic toilet bowl with a toilet paper rack beside it. Not to the left of the bathroom is a dual black and white modern sink with small black and white modern desks on both ends, both with vases on it filled with stemmed roses.

Gabriel placed his bag on the study table and starts undressing 'Might as well take a quick shower while waiting for my book case' he thought. He goes into the bathroom and turns on the shower, he puts it in warm as he entered. Thoughts start to swarm in his head, mostly thoughts about school, and how things will be from now on, he wondered are all the people here going to be 'interesting'.

After a quick shower he comes out, just in time to hear someone knock on the door. He wrapped a clean white towel around his waist and comes out of the bathroom. As he opened the door to see James carrying a box which he presumed had the books in them, along with 2 helpers carrying a huge classic oakwood bookcase. James asked the helpers to place the bookcase in the previously empty space beside the small desk with the trophy on it. "Here are your books for this month master Gabriel. If you need anything else please contact me. I'll be- around, for a while" James said as he passed the box to Gabriel. "Thank you." an excited Gabriel said as he started peeking into the box already "Wonderful James, I'll be sure to call you if i need anything. Thank you." Gabriel bowed to the workers and to James. "Thank you sir." James said while also bowing to Gabriel.

"Uhm speaking of which, can you get me some dinner? I've already taken a shower and I don't really want to go out of my room anymore." Gabriel asked James, and he answered "Of course sir, what would you like?", James asked him back. "Anything, you know what I like." James simply nods and smiles at Gabriel, who obviously can't wait to get into the box filled with books.

As the three of them exited Gabriel's room, Gabriel almost immediately goes to the study table with the box of books and starts to rummage through it. 'I'll organize these for now, then I'll have dinner, then I'll read a bit, then I'll be off to bed.' he said to himself as he turned on the air conditioner and starts to do what he just thought about doing. One by one his books went into the bookshelf in an organized manner.

Just as Gabriel was finishing organizing his book, there was another knock on the door. He goes to open it and notices the time '6pm, just in time.' as the door opened he saw James in a bowing position with a tray of food, specifically Orange Pistachio-Stuffed Grilled Scallops, Broiled Lobster Tails with Garlic and Chili Butter, and for dessert a simple slice of blueberry cheese cake.

"looks delicious. Please come in." Gabriel welcomed James and the tray of food. "I had them made at home, if that's alright with you master Gabriel." James said as he placed the food on the study table, him being used to this as ever since Gabriel was young he liked to eat on his study table so that after eating he can immediately go back to reading. "Of course, thank you James. Let me get dressed before eating." James smiles at the young master and told him that he needs to go back now. Gabriel suddenly realizing that he's no longer home, he's in school and he will no longer be getting the same treatment he's been given before. Granted he was not a spoiled kid, but it was always nice to have family look after you. Yes, he considers James as family, like an older lovable brother, who simply waits on him from time to time. Gabriel is quite independent, "Thank you James, for everything. Goodbye now." Gabriel said his goodbye to James, knowing that he'll still be around as he said earlier, but not always. James simply vanishes from the room, leaving a now half dressed Gabriel alone to his dinner.

He finishes getting dressed and started to eat his dinner. Before he ate he took one book and started reading, he ate as he read and this went on for awhile. The food was delicious he thought, it was prepared by the chef who taught him how to cook in the first place. The one who not only taught young gabriel how to cook, but also the one who taught him to enjoy food and appreciate the art of it.

Time passed by fast for him as he read, before he knew it, an hour had already passed and he was only left with half of the slice of cheesecake. He was fascinated with this book as it covered the art of body manipulation, he loved to learn new things about his powers after all. He thoroughly enjoyed the next thirty minutes of reading the book, and the last of the cheese cake. Yes he's already finished with the book in only an hour and a half, he is a fast reader after all.

It was only 7:30 as he checked the time, tempted to go read another book, but he stopped himself because he needed to rest already. It was still early, though he did not really get much rest on the plane this morning.

He cleans the plates and leaves them on top of the mini refrigerator knowing that James will come by to pick them up in the morning. He puts the book back on the bookshelf and prepares for bed.

He takes off his shirt and goes into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face, as he was brushing his teeth he thought about the next day of school, and his newly met acquaintances. 'I wonder what an actual class would be like. Lectures? Practical? Hmm...' he thought to himself.

After brushing his teeth he proceeds to wash his face with facial wash. And then he dries his face thoroughly before going out of the bathroom and onto his bed. He lets out a yawn and curls up in bed half naked, yes he always sleeps like that, and slowly start to doze off.

\---

'.......... Huh?' Gabriel opens his eyes to find himself under water. 'What?! I..... I'm drowning! Help!'

The instinct not to breath is so strong that it completely overcomes the agony of running out of air. Gabriel tries to calm down as he swims upwards, or at least what he presumes is up. No matter how desperate he is, he can't inhale, or he doesn't rather. Slowly slipping into the verge of unconsciousness he still tries to swim upwards. At this point there was already so much carbon dioxide in his blood and too little oxygen, his brain is forcing him to breathe even though he knows he can't. He's at his limit, his breaking point if you will. He feels the darkness coming from all sides due to lack of oxygen in the brain.

The pain is mixed with feelings of incredulity. 'So I'm really drowning' he thinks. With a strong feeling of disbelief his mind screams 'No, this isn't possible. Mother! Help me!!!'

Finally, he lets out his first involuntarily breath, still conscious of everything even if he can barely see. This unfortunate circumstance eats at him, striking him over and over again, as the only thing worse than running out of air is breathing under water. As he continues to take breaths of water, the drowning begins in earnest.

Water starts to flood his lungs. Time is running out, still half conscious and incapacitated by oxygen depletion. He no longer has any strength to move, or do anything to save himself for that matter. As he closed his eyes to accept his inevitable fate, he was able to say 'sallyeojuseyo' (1), and with that he takes his final breath of water and...

'Wake up' a voice in his head says. 'Wake up hyung' again said the same voice.

As he hears the voice over and over again in his head he opens his eyes to see the ceiling of his dorm room. He sits up and rubs his eyes "That dream again..." he said to himself. He's had this reoccurring nightmare ever since he was a kid. It always ends the same with him dying, then waking up. But around the age of 9 he met this girl with the power of clairvoyance, and when they became close she'd help him wake up from this nightmare.

*beep* his phone suddenly rang, when he went to see who texted him, sure enough it was her.

It read: "Hey, I got that feeling again, I guess it's night time already there? Was it as bad as always? I hope you're ok. Please get some rest now, I'll be with you."

In his mind he told her "Thank you" as he puts down his phone and goes back to sleep. And this time, with her in it, it was a pleasant dream.

\---

“ Where is that thing?” Elise sighed searching her bag for her earphones. “Aha, there you are.” She muttered to herself. After untangling the cord, she grabbed her MP3 and plugged it in, as she continued walking towards the dorms, humming along and letting the music drown out all the other sounds.

Finally arriving at her door, the girl grabbed her keys and entered. Honestly, she was so glad that she already fixed her room earlier. The room looked a bit bigger than it was and the first thing you’d see would be the bookshelf placed on the opposite wall, placed parallel to the door. Elise didn't really have many books, so the bookshelf had been turned into the resting place of numerous picture frames that were placed in a seemingly random order.

Beside the bookshelf was a window that was slightly obscured by a tree, only letting a fair amount of sunlight into the room. Underneath the window was a small coffee table that Elise would use as a work desk. She knew it was a bit counterproductive, but had chosen it instead of an actual desk because she wanted to be able to move it around if need be.

The bed sat behind the coffee table in the upper right corner of the room. The bed had a white bed sheet and pillow with a soft blue blanket. She had left it unmade earlier that morning in her haste to get to the orientation, so most of her stuffed toys were left on the ground.

Beside the bed was a small, brown bedside table where she had left her laptop the night before.

Underneath a window in the lower right corner of the room sat a creme, three person couch. The window had a view of the entrance to the dorms. It had actually been the reason as to why she chose the room in the first place regardless of how high up she was. She wanted to be able to look out the window and just people watch sometimes.

On the opposite wall in the lower left corner was a small dresser where an electric heater, a one liter pitcher of water with sliced lemons, a jar of honey citrus tea, and two boxes sat; one of the boxes was filled with different types of tea bags and the other was filled with packets of coffee, sugar and creamer. Beside it was a rosewood wardrobe that held all her clothes. Between the wardrobe and the bathroom door was a mini-fridge. In it she had a few bottles of water, five cans of Mountain Dew, four cans of Root Beer, a bowl of lemons, cream cheese, a pack of bagels, and a pack of sliced ham in the mini freezer. Above the mini-fridge was red analog clock mounted on the wall.

Glancing at the clock, Elise decided to change before binge watching Gravity Falls. Leaving her bag beside the shelf, she grabbed a change of clothes and entered the bathroom.

The bathroom walls were painted white and the floor was covered with white tiles. On the lower left corner of the room was was a white shower which was common to all the dorms according to her aunt. On the upper wall was the sink above that was a mirror mounted on the wall. Beside the sink near the wall was a white toilet. On the opposite side Elise had added a small table where she could place her clean clothes.

Finished with her shower, Elise went to move the coffee table, but was interrupted by a knock on her door.

“Elise? Open the door. I need to talk to you about something.” Came the voice of her aunt.

‘...Shoot…’ Elise thought. “Hi! Aunt Nat what are you doing here?” She asked as she opened the door, letting her aunt in.

“Why did Ayame tell me you were in trouble?” Nat calmly asked her niece wanting to hear it directly from her.

Elise, unsure of how to explain to her aunt stayed quiet and chose to let her aunt continue uninterrupted.

“Honestly, you know better than that. I know he took your phone without permission, but that is no excuse for you to hit him. Much less break someone else's property.” Nat added in a disappointed voice,as Elise was unable to respond.

Elise hearing the disappointed tone in Nat voice, started feeling more guilty. “I’m sorry Aunt Nat…” She said in a soft voice feeling all the more guilty as her aunt sighed.

“Just promise me you’ll apologize to the boy.” Nat said relenting, as she saw Elise was already guilty enough as it is. “And find a way to repay the other kid ‘kay?” She added remembering the boy who payed for the broken hammer.

“OK, promise” Elise replied hugging her aunt. “Night Tita. (2)” She added as her aunt headed for the door.

With her aunt gone, Elise decided to continue her plans from earlier, so she could get her mind off of things.

After positioning the coffee table, she grabbed her laptop to set it up, chosing to binge watch the second season instead. She then proceeded to fix herself a cup of tea. While waiting for the tea to brew she grabbed a few tea biscuits from the dresser.

“Elise! Come here ya little rascal!” Elise heard a male voice call her.

“Huh?” She muttered, confused.

Turning around, she was faced with a familiar scene. There was an auburn haired man chasing a small black haired girl around a big garden, and as the man caught the child he picked her up and started tickling her.

“Hahaha! Daaadyyy stop that!” The child complained giggling. “Nope Daddy's going to tickle his little girl while he still can.” The man, the girl's father replied unrelenting. “Ivan come on lunch is ready set her down.” Came the voice of a woman she had black hair much like Elise, and she looked like she was having trouble trying not to laugh.

Unfortunately for the woman the man had only switched targets, as he set his daughter down and started tickling the woman. “Ivan, come on the others are waiting.” She said trying to hold in her giggles.

“OK, fine fine.” The man relented picking his daughter back up with his right arm and his left holding the woman's waist.

Surprised, Elise suddenly felt tears running down her cheeks. ‘Why is this so familiar?” She asked herself, wiping away stray tears.

“Elise!” Another voice called. As she turned around Elise was greeted by the sight of her friend running towards her.

“Sanya!” Elise smiled, hugging her friend, as they met each other halfway. “Did you send that dream? Why?” She asked her longtime friend, more than just a little curious.

“Yeah, I sent it I am so sorry. I made you cry. It's just that mom said you might want to see it. It was one of her memories from before Tehn collapsed. She was watching your parents joke around at the time, as she had visited your mom.” Sanya replied explaining her intentions  
and apologizing for whatever discomfort it may have caused.

“How’s everyone?” Elise asked, changing the subject; seeing as she didn't want to worry her friend more by showing distress.

“Shiro-nee (2) is getting better; especially with Akira-san (3) treating her. As for everyone else we are still trying to get in touch with the other teams but mom and I are working on it” Sanya replied wanting to make it up to her friend.

“Thanks for the update Anya. I just really miss everyone.” Elise thanked her current companion as the world around them began to fade.

“I guess this is goodbye again, but we’ll meet again soon I promise.” Sanya said to her friend realizing that one of them was about to wake up. Leaving Elise with a the memory of an auburn haired man and black haired woman.

 

Sitting up Elise's eyes began to water as she realized that the memory was that of her parents, and slowly she started to lose composure as her tears began to fall.

 

\---

It was really dark by the time Terell got back home, the sky was completely taken over by the dark of the midnight blue hue and stars have begun to shine their merry twinkles upon him. There was no moon tonight, only the light of stars to help him find his way, well aside from the street lamps of course. Nevertheless, Terell felt nothing new about this particular night at all.

He pushed the metal gates of his home open and casually slammed it close behind him. All the lights in his house remained closed and that was a sign that both his grand-mère and oncle are out. Probably in a gala or soiree as always.

Terell released a sigh, having expected that this would happen and searched his pockets for his keys to open his door. He managed to find his keys and he swung the double doors with an air of apathy then gentler than with the metal gate, slammed it close behind him and locked it. His house was fairly large, actually it’s not even a house, it’s actually a manor or a chateau if you consider the vineyard at the back of his home but, it’s fairly large for just three people to live.

However he can’t really do much about it.

It’s a four story manor, or manoir since his ancestors descended from the ancient line of Lucerean French people. It’s got that subtle ancient vibe with the armored statues and intricately carved mirrors, but for years his grand-mère and oncle have also added in modern touches. Like, their kitchen has one of the state of the art modern technology for cooking available, two of the best double door stainless steel refrigerator, two of the top most quality stainless steel ovens with four stovetops on each oven and above each are the best of the best electric ranges available.

Then there’s the microwave oven, the oven toaster, the tea kettle, the coffee maker, heck even their sinks are best quality. Everything bought from the best of the best kitchen companies available. Even the utensils and frying pans and what have yous used for cooking, everything is top notch. Most especially since his oncle is a world known chef and one of the best there is. Plus it’s easier for them to buy these excellent quality kitchen equipments because his oncle also have the same things in his own restaurant kitchen.

Everything in this manoir may seem like a dream come true to a normal human or a wonderful thing to have even but to Terell, they’re all empty things and he has no interest in them. He will only ever have eyes for his beloved games and maybe Curry. So since both his guardians are away, he decided to cook for himself, it’s not that far from his normal routine after all.

‘There’s not much difference in me cooking dinner now, than yesterday or any other day…’ So he proceeded to food prep, taking out an onion, a garlic, potatoes and meat. He started by finely chopping the onions and garlic, then proceeded to peel the potatoes and chop them into bite sized pieces. He then placed the potatoes in a bin of water so they won’t blacken and took the meat from it’s plastic and began cutting the meat into bite sized pieces. 

Then he took a decently sized pot, not to big but also not to small as he will be taking the leftovers with him to school tomorrow, and placed it on top of the stove. Turning the heat to medium he drizzled in a bit of olive oil and then began sauteeing the onions and garlic, adding in a bit of water he turned up the heat into high and let the water boil before adding the meat and potatoes, then he closed off the pot with it’s lid, setting the heat back to medium.

He strode away from the pot to cook his rice, he usually only have a cup since he’s the only one who eats at home, both his guardians prefer to eat wherever they are, his oncle at work with his own cooking and his grand-mère with her friends or co-workers at a posh restaurant or whatever. After placing the pot of rice in the rice cooker to cook, he went back to his pot of curry and watched it boil for a few minutes before taking off the lid and stirred the contents. He took a bit of curry paste and stirred that into the mix, pouring in a cup of milk and then adding in bits of chocolate, he stirred all those in until they all mixed well, then he sprinkled in some pepper, paprika, salt and parsley before stirring once more. When the aroma of the spices begun to arise and he could smell them all mix in, he took a small taste test, deeming it a worthy edible dish, he closed the stove. 

Just in time the rice cooker beeped, signaling that the rice is also cooked, he walked away from the pot of curry to get a plate and two containers, the plate for himself to eat his dinner and the containers for his lunch tomorrow afternoon. He scooped up a decent sized mountain of rice into his plate, then placed a large amount of curry on the side of his rice. Then he brought his plate of food unto the island counter and placed it there to cool for a bit as he prepares his lunchboxes for tomorrow, scooping even amounts of rice to both containers and even helpings of curry to both before sealing them off with the cover and placing them into the fridge for tomorrow.

Then he walked back to his curry and began digging into his dinner.

“Mn, good…” He complimented himself, he’s not always this proud of himself, he’s not conceited at all but the food he always makes, is always the best tasting. But that’s where all his talent went… that and playing games. He’s got no other life skills to speak of after those two, he’s not physically strong or fast, nor does he know sports at all, he’s average at best, then he’s quite stupid too. He’s not exactly the brightest brick of the whole stadium after all. His scores at his old elementary school were the stuff of legends. Legendary laughingstock.

He scowled at the memories of his foul elementary days and sighed, banishing those unpleasant memories from his mind before they could spoil his delicious meal. He finished up quickly and washed everything, the pot, his plate, knife, fork, spoon and cutting board before placing everything to dry in the drying rack. He wiped his hands on the towel casually hanged to the side of the entrance to the kitchen and then left to go up to his room.

He usually sleeps at around three or four am. Although sometimes, like yesterday, he doesn’t sleep at all, having long known that even when he doesn’t sleep, there’s really no consequence done to his body at all. So sometimes he barely sleeps, preferring to entertain his mind with the challenge of games than the welcoming darkness that sleep gives.

He was always known as quite the geeky boy way back in elementary despite not looking like a geek at all, with his curly mushroom brown hair and cool aloof golden brown eyes, people often mistake him for a pretty boy or the cool bad ass boy around the block. But this image is often broken by his geeky interior personality and/or his undesirable unpleasant characteristics and habits. This would always push away the people that try to befriend him, then when these don’t bother them, there’s those, those would always drive them away and he would always be left alone.

But in the end, it works out best for him, because he doesn’t need anyone.

‘I only need myself to live and no one else… besides it’s not like anyone would want me anyways…’ He thought as he prepared his game consoles and readied himself for tonight’s binge gaming activities.

After playing for what felt like eternity, he glanced up to his clock to see that it’s already twelve o’clock in the midnight and just in time a ping was heard coming from his laptop. He stood from his seated form on his gaming couch and walked over to his desk to wake his laptop from its sleep state, a new message from his only gaming friend for so long now popped up. And like always this particular annoyance is as troublesome as ever.

The message read: “Yo! Rell, lookie what I found man! It’s the new released game from this famous company that ya oh so love and know! Better thank me for this wonderful tip, bro! I expect payment in no less than ten minutes! Otherwise, expect me to hack yer comps! And let’s face it, we know I’m pro! ;D”

“Tch, ce bâtard…” (5) Terell muttered a curse under his breath and scrambled for his wallet which is buried under piles of open gaming mags and game cd cases. Taking hold of his wallet he flipped it open and plucked out his credit card and tapped on it’s screen, typing out the usual amount of money and sending the amount to this particular piece of an annoying human.

Then he bent down to type his response. “Money sent, don’t disturb me, I’ll kill you.” He hit send and just as quick as his response has been sent a new message popped up in his screen.

“Aw, Rell! Ya big lug youuuuu! That’s such a decent amount of moolah! Thanks man and I know~ I know~ yer busy withcher games or whatever~ I’ll leave ya alone now man! Sheesh, such a tsundere. Honestly man, ya gotta stop being so anti social and brutal! Yer scarin away all ze ladies! Yer gunna grow old and wrinkly and alone that way man! Well we’ll grow up to be alone, but duncha worry! I’ll nail us all the ladies! ;D chat ya later, mate!”

Terell sighed at his… Long time friend and rubbed the bridge of his nose, although annoying and very inconvenient at times, this particular person has stuck with him for a very long time now. And despite not knowing what they look like or what their genders are, they’ve went through long years together as friends and this particular person was the only one who knows him well. Knows his deepest darkest secrets and never left him at all.

So even though Terell wanted to kill this friend of his, he couldn’t really do it and he wouldn’t be willing to do it at all…

And it wasn’t really much of a surprise when he found himself at a better mood after that, despite being ten thousand euros less than before because of said friend. Terell put his laptop back to sleep and woke his gaming computers, clicking the file his friend sent him he begun it’s download and went back to his games on the consoles. 

But then he remembered that guy from this afternoon, he paid for the broken hammer that the rowdy girl hit him with. As expected it broke off because of the curse put upon him by the heavens. He went back to his desk and once again took out his credit card and sent about the same amount of euros to the guy using the knowledge he had taken from sifting through the guy’s wallet.

Don’t judge him, he needed the information for future use and besides he’s not a ruffian, he wouldn’t steal that guy’s money, he’s even paying the guy back! Terell then made a mental note to make an extra bento from now on. ‘Seems like just two lunchboxes wouldn’t work… I’ll pay him back next time.’ Then he went back to his games and resumed playing.

Over all this day wasn’t so bad, he guessed. He started playing with not a care for the world and soon enough it was way past evening and the new morn has come.

“Huh… I need to get ready for school soon… but not after a few more rounds of wins.” So he resumed his game and continued on playing until it was way past six. That’s when he turned off his tv screen and stood from his armchair and headed for his personal adjoining bathroom, stripping along the way and leaving his clothes scattered all over the floor, their maids will come to pick them up soon, so he doesn’t really need to worry about his mess.

After a short shower and brushing his teeth he strode out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. As expected his dirty clothes as well as the other messes and trash were taken away to be cleaned or thrown in the garbage can. He plucked a new uniform from his wardrobe and began dressing himself, casually taking a short glance in the mirror then grabbed his keys and left his room. 

This time before he left he detoured to the kitchen and grabbed the two packed lunches he made last night, putting it into a messenger bag that he grabbed on the way to the kitchen he slung said bag over his shoulder and exited the mansion. There was still no one home and if there was, they’re still not awake yet. So he made sure that the double doors were locked tight and to also close the gate. Then he proceeded on his way back to that dreaded school.

“If I have to encounter that stupid ancien vieillard (6) one more time, I swear I’ll kill him…” Terell openly mused, already dreading the rest of the day and it’s barely even started yet.

‘Well for what it’s worth, I could always get myself expelled that way.’

\---

Chapter End...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Notes:
> 
> 1\. 'Sallyeojuseyo' (Korean) - ‘Spare Me’  
> 2\. “Night Tita.” (Filipino) - “Night Aunt.”  
> 3\. “Shiro-nee...”(Japanese) - a kind of suffix to add to a name that means older sister  
> 4\. “Akira-san…” (Japanese) - a kind of suffix to add to a name that means mister or miss  
> 5\. “Tch, ce bâtard…” (French) - “Tch, that bastard...”  
> 6\. “... ancien vieillard…” (French) - “... old man…”


	6. Chapter 5: Manipulation 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the official first day of class and already things are not looking out very well for our three beloved protagonists...

Chapter 5: Manipulation 101

With her tears finally slowing to a stop, Elise knew wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. She looked at the clock and sighed. It was far too early to get ready for class.’

‘Hopefully, Jacq-nee and Lia-nee won't mind me making enough desserts for the whole school.’ She thought, deciding that she might as well do something to distract herself from her thoughts; after all, she still had 5 full hours to kill before her classes start.

After a quick shower, Elise started heading for the door, but paused deciding she might as well grab her wallet and pay for whatever ingredients she was going to use.

‘Shoot! I forgot about the locks…’ Elise thought. deciding That she might as well try teleporting into the room. As the fourteen year old finally managed to enter the room, she immediately started picking out all the ingredients she'll use for her dishes. 

\---  
Meanwhile…

Henry heard a beep come from his alarm systems and went to check the monitors of the security room he’s in. Since he’s immortal he doesn’t need sleep to live, so he’s always been designated as the one to watch the monitors at night. Curry brown eyes traced the form of one particular girl sneaking in the kitchens with her power of teleportation and began taking pans from the cupboards to bake.

 

Commonly Henry would alert the guards and have this student sent to his office for punishment, usually detention but this time, he allowed this particular student to have free range. By the looks on her face she seems like she needs the distraction so he turned off the alarm for that section of the school.

 

“Very well, I shall let you off scot free, Elise but you owe me one~” He smirked and wrote a note to Nat to tell her not to berate her niece for her rebellious actions tonight.

 

\---

Sneezing, Elise proceeded to pay for all the ingredients she was bound to use. ‘wierd…’

Grabbing six circular baking pans with eighteen inch diameters and three more with six inch diameters and remembering to line them with wax paper for easy removal later, Elise started making the base for her cheese cakes. While the bases were hardening in the freezer, the child started making the batter. Seeing that the bases were hard enough, she pulled them out and poured the finished batter on top. She then proceeded to blend mangoes, strawberries, and blueberries separately, leaving them at a chunky consistency so that the students and teachers can get the taste of fresh fruits. 

After leaving the cheesecakes in the refrigerator to harden, the girl grabbes a big mixing bowl and started putting together her cookie dough, making sure that she had all the right measurements. After placing the correct amount of chocolate chips into her cookie dough, she grabbed a measuring spoon and started scooping up equal portions of cookie dough and placed them on trays lined with wax paper.

As the cookies we baking, Elise started on the cupcake batter making three different flavors: neapolitan, spiced chocolate, and blueberry.

Seeing that the cookies were done, the black haired girl took them out to cool and started baking the cupcakes.

Deciding that she might as well make three different frosting for the cupcake, Elise grabbed another three mixing bowls and proceeded to make the following: dark chocolate frosting for the spiced chocolate cupcakes, cream cheese frosting for the blueberry cupcakes, and last but not the least vanilla for the neapolitan cupcakes.

Deciding to leave the cupcakes in the fridge to cool, Elise started cleaning the baking tools she used earlier. After checking to make sure that the cupcakes were cool enough, the girl added the frosting to their respective cupcakes, and returned the finished products to the fridge.

All in all there were five dozen chocolate chip cookies, one thousand two hundred cupcakes (400 per flavor), and nine cheese cakes.

After grabbing her share and transferring them to separate containers, Elise started heading to her dorm for a quick shower, but not before leaving a note for her aunts.

Finished with her quick shower, the girl grabbed a tumbler and filled it with her blend of coffee. Planning to just go back for them later, she left the cookies on the table and rearranged the fridge to fit the three cheesecakes and twelve cupcakes before heading to class.

\---

"So how are you settling in?" she said as she stroked his soft blonde hair. "Well I met some new people and we have this weird teacher." Gabriel answered looking up in amazement to her emerald green eyes. "What?" she said tilting her head to the side while having a huge smile on her face. "Nothing, I'm just, happy to see you." he told her grabbing a hold of her other hand while letting the other continue to brush his hair. "How about you? How's it going back home?" He asked still looking up at her. "Well this week's lesson is cooking, and you know I can't cook, so horribly." She answered frustrated that she can't cook to save her life. Gabriel lets out a small chuckle as she continues to rant on about how the chef keeps yelling at her and her trying to stop herself from throwing a knife at him. He just watches her as she talks, stopping to brush his hair in between sentences.

"What?" she finally stopped, noticing that the boy was staring at her. "Like I said, I'm just happy to see you." He answered closing his eyes and finally saying "Let me sleep love, I have school tomorrow."

"Words I thought I'd never hear." She said with a laugh. "Goodnight love." She said letting the boy finally sleep, leaning in to give him a kiss on the forehead. She continues to brush his hair for the duration of his 'dream'. 

The night went on peacefully and he slept soundly.

The sun slowly rose and it's rays slowly met the window of his room, it slowly reaches the point that it shines on his face. 

Gabriel woke up from his 'dream' to the sun’s rays on his face. He sits up as the sun rays engulfs his body, "Kira." he murmurs to himself with a smile on his face. He grabbed his phone and texted Kira. 'Last night was lovely, thank you.'

He made some coffee for himself as he took a sandwich out of the fridge. "James still takes care of me, even if we're this far. Turkey avocado my favorite." James came last night to clean up and left food for him. He went to the bathroom for a quick shower, then he proceeded to get dressed for school, took a book from the bookcase and placed it in his bag. Seeing as his headphones were still ok from yesterday's debacle, he put it on, played random music and continued on to prepare for school. He placed the hot coffee from the coffee machines into a tumbler, and took his cold sandwich with him as he exited his room. He heated the sandwich by holding it in his hand and slowly turning up the temperature of said hand. He ate it as he had his coffee and listened to music on the way to class.

He got to class pretty early, seeing as there were only a couple of students there. The two people he met yesterday were also not there yet. He took his seat and started to read a book while enjoying the rest of his coffee.

\---

Terell was minding his own business, just casually walking down the street going to that accursed school when he heard a soft meowing coming from a box just to his left where an alley way could be found. There was this pitiful soaked box and inside just peeking out is a brown tabby cat and her kittens. Terell stopped abruptly, feeling all his muscles flex in want to pet and help the cats but at the same time he also did not want to.

‘Why must they appear now of all places…’ His eyebrow twitched when one particularly cute white kitten peeked out and mewed at him with big blue eyes. “Urk…” He winced at the cuteness and sighed, feeling defeated by the utter cuteness of the kittens, he went back where he came from to get his wallet to buy treats for the cats, as once again he’s left it at home. Sighing he decided to maybe distribute his packed lunch with the cats instead.

He knelt down in front of them, not too near so as not to crowd them and scare them, but also not that far that he wouldn’t be able to hand feed them the food. He flipped open his bag and took out one of the packed lunches, removing the lid he began mashing the meat and potatoes so it would be softer and easier to feed to the cats then he took a spoonful of the mashed meat and slowly lowered the spoon to the kitten’s level. 

After a while the kitten smelled the delicious odour of food and began coming out of the box, tracing the smell to his spoon they began nibbling bits of the meat and taters from his spoon. Then the mother cat slowly got up and also began eating from his spoon too. He couldn’t help but let a small twitch of a smile pull the edge of his lips upward at the endearing sight.

When the food was all gone from his spoon he noticed that he managed to attract like a dozen kittens and their mothers. ‘How the heck… never mind I don’t wish to know…’ He sighed and took another big spoonful of the meat and this time piled it in front of each kitty family, soon enough he managed to make a circle of meat and taters around him where in cats began eating in earnest and soft meows of gratefulness and thankfulness could be heard.

Even though he found it a little strange it was still all endearing to him, to see such cute critters be satisfied with his one small deed of goodness.

“If only I could be like you… we could have been friends, huh?” He spoke to the white kitten with blue eyes, softly petting her fur and when the kitten meowed back with a small lick to his finger, he smiled in return.

When all the food was gone and the cats still refused to leave him alone, he found himself in a bit of a pickle. “What am I going to do with you guys… I can’t bring you guys to school.. I think that ancien vieillard (1) spoke about there being no pets in campus because of allergic students or some such nonsense…” He peeked down at the kittens and they all meowed at him and he felt guilty leaving them there.

“Argh! What do I do?!” He grumbled, messing up his hair and scratching his head in annoyance. “Mon dieu, Je m'ennuie.!” (2)

He picked up as much kittens as he could and stood from the ground, going in the direction of the vet shop he saw further back before he found this alley way and headed that way. Maybe he could leave the cats and kittens there to be taken care of.  
As expected when he walked out of the alley, all the kittens and mother cats followed him around, it’s a good thing it’s still early morn or else he’d be getting weird looks from strangers with his cat army following him at the back. He sighed, feeling elated but also annoyed and found it a very weird mixture of a feeling to have.

The kittens in his arms began meowing then rubbing their cheeks against his arms and purring, he couldn’t help himself but smile, he just found it all so adorable. “Ah, c'est adorables, petit chaton.” (3) He pat them all on the heads and they seemed to love it because they mewed and began purring more loudly than before.

He arrived in front of the vet shop, but unfortunately for him, they’re still closed at this hour. Terell’s eyebrow twitched as he internally lamented over the fact that he can’t bring the kittens inside to be taken care of and must now sneak them inside the Tower. If he can even do that…

Terell’s features darkened at the reminder of being chased by security guards yesterday and sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, not really knowing what to do he took out his cellphone and texted his ‘best friend’.

‘Oi, what do you do when you’re being chased by pussies?’ ~ChevalNoir (4)

‘Oi oi, you getting some game?! It’s supposed to be real early there right now! How the hell didjou get some chicks to follow you around? And you’re being chased?! Asdfghkl I’d kill you, if you’re not my friend!’ ~小丑王 (5)

‘?... I don’t have birds following me around you oeuf de cane! (6) I have cats! CATS!’ ~ChevalNoir

‘OH! Sheesh! Your crude speech sometimes confuses me, 我的好朋友啊! (7) As for the cats, well… just abandon them in some park? I’m sure they’d be safe there.’ ~小丑之王 

Terell blinked down at this information and decided that his friend is useless and not to listen to that idiot. “Maybe they’ll open soon… I don’t really care for the time anyways, maybe I can get myself expelled this way?” Terell wondered as he decided to just wait for the vet shop to open, so he sat beside the footsteps and began petting the mass kittens surrounding him.

\---

“Hey, Jacq? Did Eli ask for permission to use the kitchen last night?” Alia asked her cousin in confusion. She didn't remember giving Elise the kitchen keys at all last night.

“Odd, I don't think so, Why?” Jacq replied curiously. Seeing that her cousin was holding onto a note, she asked if she could see. “Hah! Weird. Henry must have let her off lightly. I guess, at least the kids get to taste El’s deserts; Though we should probably send her at least half the profit, don't you think?” Jacq Suggested. 

“We probably should.” Alia said, agreeing with her cousin.

\---

Meanwhile as she was entering her class, Elise suddenly sneezed. ‘I hope I’m not coming down with a cold.” She thought as she waved good morning to her friend. Grabbing a seat, the girl took her sketch pad out and started drawing, taking sips from her tumblr every few minutes.

Gabriel looks at the obviously sleep deprived Elise, as he see her sneeze before she sat down behind him. "Here." He said offering her his handkerchief. "You ok?" then giving Elise a look of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit sleepy that's all. Thanks though; as for the handkerchief, don't worry I have my own, and I don't really want to dirty yours in case you need it sorry." Elise replied, unsure if she was being rude or not.

"it's ok." Gabriel replied with a smile on his face, returning the handkerchief in his pocket. He turns back to face the front of the class and waits for the professor, taking off his headphones and continuing to read his book.

Kim entered her class with her usual petite smile and clapped her hands. “Ok class settle down. I’ll do roll call, please say present as I call your name.~” She began by calling the first student and smiled when the student stood and said present as she instructed.

\---

Outside the school…

It was getting late and yet the vet shop hasn’t shown signs of opening at all. Terell isn’t worried of being late for class but rather, he’s worried for the cats and kittens, he can’t just stay out here all day and stare out at them, obviously some of them are malnourished and he hadn’t packed enough lunch to feed all of them.

‘What should I do… I can’t leave them here…’ As Terell was musing, the door behind him suddenly opened and a small gasp could be heard from inside. He turned around and saw a woman, petite form, black haired, grey eyed and with dainty glasses on. She saw the mass of cats surrounding him and immediately understood his situation.

“Oh please come in! The poor things!” Terell was grateful for this and went in as welcomed, hoping that the cats would get treated and he can finally be off to his school.

\---

“Emilya Elise Lightheart?” Kim called out.

"Here" Elise said softly, as she raised her hand.

Kim smiled at her and gave the student a short nod before moving on.

\---

When the vet gave him the ok to leave the shop, Terell gave his short thanks and left the cats and kittens to the vet, vowing to come back later to check on them after school. He ran down the streets towards the direction of the Tower.

“Damn!” He cursed realizing he’s beyond just late.

\---

“Gabriel Ravenwood?” Kim called out, noticing that she was almost done with her roll call and smiled, finding that no one, is absent so far, which is a good sign.

"Present" he said in an audible tone of voice, standing then sitting back down.

Kim smiled and resumed the rest of the roll call.

\---

Terell could see that the gate to the school is closed so he ran with enough momentum in hopes that ti would allow him to propel himself over the gate. With the right timing he pushed his body down and then snapped himself into a jump, he managed to latch onto the gate and pull himself over, landing on his feet and sparing no time he began running towards what he assumes is the main building for where the classes would be held.

As expected, just like yesterday, the alarm once again sounded and he’s being chased by the same three stupid guards as yesterday.

“Argh si persistante!”(8) Terell gasped out, bursting through the double doors of the main building and running up the stairs, he could feel his legs starting to ache and his lungs hurt with every breath, but he didn’t want to be punished so he just randomly, opened doors to see if he’s in the right class.

\---

“Terell Zoé Villeneuve?” Kim called out but when once again when she was met by silence, while calling this name, she glanced to the boy’s seat expecting a sleeping boy, but instead was met with an empty seat. “Absent?” She tilted her head to the side with a slight menacing aura of gloom emanating from her small form.

'Interesting.' Gabriel thought, tapping the end of his pen on his chin while resting his head on the back of his hand, sort of like in a thinking position.

"I wonder why he's late this time?" Elise thought out loud, sinking into her seat and using her arms as pillows, after placing her things back in her bag

Then, suddenly a commotion from the outside caught Kim’s attention so she decided to check it out. “Hmn, what could it be, I wonder.” But before she could open the door, it burst open and the same unruly boy as yesterday burst through and ran smack towards her, making the both of them fall to the ground.

With this sudden loss of momentum, the three guards chasing after Terell slipped from the floor and crashed against the hallway wall outside the classroom, making two big heaps of bodies.

Sighing, Elise just buried her head under her arms in hopes of drowning out the noise that was slowly giving her a headache. Granted, on a normal day she'd probably laugh and film the whole spectacle, but right now she couldn't be bothered to do either.

As for Gabriel he was surprised, he made to stand up from his seat and walked towards the pile of two bodies and helps the professor up first by offering her his hand.

Noticing the offered hand, Kim took it with a grateful smile. “Why thank you, Mr. ravenwood. Such a good boy you are. Unlike a certain cretin.” With the last comment she gave a very poignant glare towards the still groaning mushroom haired boy on the floor.

Gabriel proceeds to help Terell out. Then he asks them "Are you both ok?"

Kim gave the young boy a good natured smile. “How sweet of you to ask. I am quite fine now, thank you for helping me.” Then she redirected a menacing smile to Terell. “You, young sir are in big trouble!”

Terell sighed, he wanted so much to tell This woman that he was being chased by guards and that he didn’t mean to push her down along with him. But he’d rather have the punishment to save the trouble of having to explain himself. Besides he might get himself expelled this way. As for the guy who helped him up, he gave him a short nod to convey his answer of being fine.

"Songsaengnim(9), the reason he was running is because he was being chased by those guys." Gabriel said as he pointed to the door where you'll see the three guards still struggling to get up

Kim peers out the door and saw the mass bodies of the guards trying to disentangle themselves from each other and sighed, shaking her head, now feeling pity for her unfortunate student. She grabbed the boy and pat Terell on the head with a sad sigh. “Oh you poor boy! Those mean men! Chasing you around campus! Don’t worry my beloved student! I shall punish them for you, if you agree to stay and help me with my club!~” she declared in a sing song voice as she squeezed the mushroom haired boy closer to her chest, suffocating the boy.

Terell couldn’t breath and reply with the loss of air as his face is being pushed in between two big mounds of flesh and he swore he could feel himself close to faint at this stage.

Some of the guys in the class began grumbling at his ‘lucky’ situation of getting to be squeezed like so. If you can call that lucky.

Elise irritated by the noise, shot up and glared at the poor boy. "Just say yes and be done with it please, Terell!" She exclaimed. Sitting down, the girl once again used her arms as pillows, as she closed her eyes wishing her headache would disappear.

Gabriel looks at the angry Elise, tilts his head and thinks to himself 'hmm, I wonder what could be wrong.' He bows to professor Kim and walks back towards his seat, he looks at Elise before taking his seat.

Terell gasped and clutched at the cloth of his professor, his strength leaving him with every breath gone. ‘I don’t think I can even last long here, much less reply! Fille idiote…(10)’ His eyes teared up and soon enough the light from them began dimming and he slouched in his professor’s arms, finally fainting.

Kim wondered when she received no reply from the boy in her arms and pulled his body away from her very well endowed chest to see that the boy has fainted. “Oh dear me, this child! Falling asleep like a wee babe in my arms like that! Well I suppose I can’t help but to take that as a yes then.” She smiled and easily despite her small stature, lifted him up in her arms bridal style and carried him out the door, but before leaving she gave her students a warm smile. “Please stay and behave, my lovely students! I’ll just bring this one to the nurse’s office! I will be back shortly!” 

Then she turned to the three guards who have managed to organize themselves from each other and stood with a salute facing her. She gave them all cold and menacing smiles. “Next time please refrain from chasing my students all over school, it would not do to traumatize them so much~” Then she started walking in the direction of the nurse’s office.

The three guards shook from their positions and gave very audible “Yes ma’am!”s. As for the rest of the class, the most of the male population had the same tragic look on their faces as yesterday while the rest have sweat dropped and disbelieving faces on. Having this kind of teacher feels very much like a curse now with that show of absurd strength to the point that a male student would even faint! How Terrifying!

Meanwhile, Gabriel went back to reading his book as he put on his headphones and played random classical music.

\---

When Kim went back to her class, there was a missing mushroom haired boy in her arms, She told her class that the boy unfortunately fainted due to her unbelievable strength. So now she has a small problem. “Does anyone wish to help poor Terell with our first lesson for today? I’m afraid he’ll miss quite a lot and might need some help!~” She giggled and tilted her head to the side a bit.

"Songsaengnim" Gabriel said as he raised his hand "I'll volunteer." hand still raised waiting for the professor's response.

Kim noticed the one very good boy that helped her a while ago and smiled brightly at him. “Oh, very well then. Mr. Ravenwood shall help, Terell later on after class with the lessons I will be teaching today! Now then, open your books to page 100 and I shall start class.” She then brought out blueprints of theories and graphs and stuck them on the whiteboard with magnets.

Several students jaws dropped down from shock at the utter theoretical content filled lesson for this class.

“Now class, listen well.~” The she devil gave the whole class a cutesy smile and began her lesson with gusto. 

"First let me show you a pie chart, here you can see that our world consists of 70% normal beings, and only 30% superhuman beings. Because our biological makeup is more complex than of humans, superhumans were always treated differently by humans. Even though all we ever want is to live in peace"

She then threw that diagram aside and showed a line chart that showed the line going down. 

"So, when two superhumans have a child, the chances are that, that child will also be a superhuman, but due to inbreeding it has corrupted some of our superhuman biological structure and has cause this 100% chance to decline as the generations pass. But when two superhumans have different powers, the child may not only inherit one or the others powers, but the child may also develop a new superhuman gene consisting of the two previous superhuman gene. This is because the superhuman gene can only be adopted by another superhuman gene, but these cases are rare seeing as one superhuman gene will try to overcome the other. This may also corrupt some of the superhuman chromosome and cause the person’s power to be weaker or stronger than that of the previous line. In some cases this may cause permanent damage to the chromosome causing the user to have a hard time dealing with the power, or in rare cases no control over it at all, or even degradation."

She then threw that line chart aside and showed another diagram, this time a venn diagram.

"Now, the case is different when a superhuman and a normal human have a child. When this happens there is only a 50% chance of them having a superhuman child. This is due to the difference in biology, the superhuman gene mixed with normal human gene creates a conflict, and one will reject the other, usually the normal gene overpowers the superhuman gene despite it being more developed than the other. This is the reason why superhuman families prefer to marry into other superhuman families, in order to preserve their superhuman gene line and to be able to adopt a new superhuman gene. This is also in order to avoid thinning our race even more as there are not a lot of superhumans around anymore"

She looked at the students seeing them all confused and dumbfounded. As she discarded the diagram she took on a more serious tone of voice. "This is what caused a rift to form between superhumans and humans, racism and judgements coming from both ends."

She went back to her old cheery voice. "Everyone keeping up? This is where it gets fun.~"

"Now what happens to p & q in one generation of random mating. Consider a population of monoecious organisms reproduction by random union of gametes or "tide pool" model  
all show that expectation of f(AA) = p2  
expectation of f(Aa) = 2pq  
expectation of f(aa) = q2

So basically  
f(A') = f(AA) + 1/2 f(Aa) = p2 + (1/2)(2pq) = p2 + pq = (p)(p+q) = p' = p 

f(a') = f(aa) + 1/2 f(Aa) = q2 + (1/2)(2pq) = q2 + pq = (q)(p+q) = q' = q"

she took out more charts, graphs, and diagrams and one of the charts up

"As for superpowers, there are two main kinds. Manipulation types which occupies 75% of the superhuman population, and Enhancement types which occupies the 25% of the superhuman population as you can see in this pie chart. Now the reason for this is that the human gene, weak sounding as it may, it actually overpowers the superhuman gene."

She then put up more charts

"So let me break this down. There are two main branches of superhumans. the Manipulation types which occupies 75% of the superhuman population, and Enhancement types which occupies the 25% of the superhuman population. There are no branches under Enhancement type because you can't really get deeper into that. Under Manipulation types however you have two branches. The Replication types which occupy 11% out of the 75% under the Manipulation type superhuman population and Creation types which only occupy 7% in the Manipulation type superhuman population. In short Creation types are hard to come by especially when you see that the ratio of superhumans to normal humans are only about to 3:10. Most Creation type superhuman families prefer to marry their children to those with the same powers as their to keep the family heritage alive. But while doing this they also lessen their chances of inheriting this power because like I've said, inbreeding causes a flux in the superhuman DNA."

"Fascinating." Gabriel muttered to himself, carefully studying the stuff that was on the board. He'd done some advanced reading on the book earlier so it helped him understand it a little better. He kept a close eye on what the teacher was showing and saying making sure to keep track of everything that was happening.

Sighing, Elise started trying to ignore her headache as she grabbed her things. Honestly, she'll probably just end up borrowing Gabe's notes later, but she might as well try to take down notes.

 

\---

When the bell ringed signaling the end of class, Kim bid her obviously mind blown students good bye and good luck. Some students staggered off from their chairs heading for the mess hall, probably for sustenance to feed their brain dead minds from that numbing experience. While the others decided to just take a breather by going out to the park, hoping that the fresh air would be enough to give them a boost for the next subject later on.

 

As the teacher left Gabriel took out a box of pocky at started eating it while looked at his notes seeing if he really understood everything. Finally deciding that he has abundant knowledge about what the teacher explained earlier he again decide to do some more advanced reading. Not really minding his surroundings he unintentionally turned his hair brown as he read one of the lessons that explained about body manipulation. 

Terell came back to his classroom, seeing half of it empty and assuming that break has started. He hadn’t really heard the bell as he was still sort of out of it. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, feeling sluggish due to the sleep he got from that knock out session, although his body was quite happy for the much needed sleep, it makes him disoriented enough that his mind itself protested vehemently to it. He passed by the girl’s desk and casually placed the packed lunch he made last night on her desk. “Here. For yesterday.” Then he sat down on his seat nursing his forehead, willing his disoriented brain to recollect itself soon.

Hearing Terell's words, Elise wanted to tell the boy that he did not need to repay her, but was unable to seeing as her headache was yet to disappear and it was starting to get disorienting. The girl instead oped to just give the boy his share of the desserts she made earlier as thanks. 

Slowly the girl's eyes drifted shut as exhaustion finally caught up to her. Hopefully, someone wakes her up before class starts.

Seeing the two students behind him are so sickly, Gabriel decides to practice his biological manipulation powers, specifically health manipulation to try and help the two. He concentrates on his hands and starts changing its biological structure, slowly his fingers begin to shine bright as it becomes a healing force. He stands from his seat and stood between Elise and Terell, then hovers his hands on their heads transferring the healing force onto them, healing them but still keeping them unaware of what he just did. He just hoped the two feels better.

Terell begins to notice that the feeling of confusion and dizziness has been uplifted from his mind and he opened his eyes to see the guy who helped him stand in front of him with his palm outstretched and glowing bright. ‘I see… I might need to repay this one again… so troublesome.’ He scoffed and gazed out the window with his head now rested on the palm of his hand. “You can stop now and focus on her, I feel fine now.” He muttered with a passive tone of voice.

Gabriel tilts his head to the side as he lowers his hand turning them back to normal and just smiled at the boys rude response, deciding not to engage he sighs and shrugs. He looked at the boy facing away from him and the girl whose head is still buried between her arms and pats them both gently on the head while having a genuine smile on his face, partly because he was successful in healing his classmates, and partly because while healing Terell, Gabriel also sensed a deep loneliness in the boy that reflected in his biology that he knew only the boy himself can overcome.

“I can heal your body, but I cannot heal your soul. That my friend is entirely up to you. But having people on your side might help you in the long run." Gabriel then goes back to his seat and to his book leaving the boy to wander in his thoughts.  
\---

End of Chapter…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Notes:  
> 1\. “... ancien vieillard…” (French) - “...old man…”  
> 2\. “Mon dieu, Je m'ennuie.!” (French) - “Heavens, so annoying!”  
> 3\. “Ah, c'est adorables, petit chaton.” (French) - “Ah, so adorable, little kittens.”  
> 4\. ChevalNoir (French) - DarkHorse  
> 5\. 小丑王 (Chinese) - King of Clowns  
> 6\. “... oeuf de cane!” (French) - “... duck egg!”  
> 7\. “... 我的好朋友啊!” (Chinese) - “... my good friend ah!”  
> 8\. “Argh si persistante!” (French) - “Argh so persistent!  
> 9\. "Songsaengnim…” (Korean) - “Teacher…”  
> 10\. “... Fille idiote…” (French) - “... Idiot girl…”


End file.
